Loveless Girl
by SacredAngel
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS!!! ^^ My first and at the moment only story... I need reviews! The story's about this girl who has some major problems but then the seishi helps her... And when she falls for a guy... what happens to our little group ne?
1. Chapter 1 A New girl

Chapter 1 The new Girl  
  
Girl:OHAYO! My name is Angel/Saria whatever! This is EMIKO!  
  
Emiko: Hi...^_^;; Saria stop glaring you know how I feel about talking...  
  
Angel:*sniff* So true. You're such an introvert.  
  
Disclamer: .-_-. Me no own... Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Um... Don't know exact deaths... didn't reead all the manga... Lots of fics though...  
  
Emiko: More like every one on the planet... Not all yaoi though... Yaoi...*dreamy smile*  
  
Angel: Baka-chan you know how I feel about yaoi or anything of the same sex... I'm not homophobic but I do not like hearing about two guys together or girls, ugh. By the way did I mention my guy-friend Aaoran is gay ? So I'm not predjudice...Ok now...  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the begining! I know it is really sad and dramatic and stuff but give me a break it's necessary for the story OK? Got it good... I think that's it, Oh yeah... HI AKIRA!!!*snickers* YES!!! I'm H-Y- P-E-R! Mwahahaha! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"N-na-nakago... D-d-don't...please..." He ignored my pleading and kissed me harshly on the lips... so hard it hurt. My face burned from his previous slap, now it burned from shame, why was he doing this?! He silenced me for a while kissing, I screamed, he had ripped my shirt open completely. Then black.* Then I woke up. ~Girl~  
  
"No...nononono...It's over... Kuso, it's past... No more..." I clutched my head roughly, I was covered in a cold sweat. I stood up slowly... my head swayed dizzily, I felt so lost... Why had he? Why had he done that??? I focused hard and began my change, I felt so sick inside; I needed help...now. A doctor would be best. I was now a small gold kitten... with strange blue eyes. I looked to my window at the moon, I only had an hour or two till it was time for work. I slowly made my way to the village doctor, his house was fairly close. I looked at the house listening for any signs of an awake member, I heard feet walking outside... for natural reasons. I hid in the bushes as I changed to my normal state, Suzaku had given me one useful thing. That would be my ability to change into animals. I knocked on the front door as the back closed. Soon I heard someone walk to the front, I was suprised when the doctor's son Kail answered half-asleep, Kail looked me over and smiled.  
  
"Can I help you, miss? It's a little late though..." He asked kindly. I sweat-dropped blushing furiously.  
  
"Gomen...Is the Dr. here?" I managed in the little Japanese I knew. Kail nodded opening the door as he invited me in. I tried to smile but I couldn't manage it, still. I knew my mouth probably had barely turned up at the edges but for me that was impressive.  
  
"Arigatou." I told him seriously. He still smiled and explained he would get the Dr. I nodded, my japanese wasn't good enough to explain my thanks. The Dr. came down a few minutes later, Kail bid us both goodnight and retired to bed leaving the Dr. and myelf alone. He knew my speech was very bad and allowed me to write my symptoms, I often visited him for headaches and cramps... I also had coughing fits very often. As I began to write he began to speak,  
  
"So how have you been? " I wrote the answer and showed him.  
  
Good as ever He smiled as I continued my list.  
  
"Kail seems to like you... Any chance you'll like to see him again???Hmmm?" I looked up eyes widened and quickly answered,  
  
Too busy...Tell him sorry if he asks. I have too much work.  
  
" You always have work and come here in the middle of the night... Why? Kat, you never answer that... Please tell me, I worry for you, you really do get sick sometimes yet you insist you have work. I don't think anyone is that cruel to make a girl work so hard..." I finished my list and answered his question,  
  
I really am busy. It's not cruel, I've never been REALLY sick. It's my job. He frowned before he headed to his back room for what I supposed was medicine. He returned with not just medicine... but a BOOK!!! Books. I loved books! They gave me reasons to live, I nearly snatched his book away when I saw it, but I was shocked when he offered it to me. I took it gingerly reading the symbols on the cover with such practice you would never believe I couldn't speak japanese. The doctor smiled as I looked through the herbology book with interest. He waited patiently, I began to give it back but he pushed my hand away with a smile,  
  
"It's yours. Here's something you can take, once a day only though, if you keep feeling this way come back... Ok?" I nodded giving my consent.  
  
"Arigatou..." I began looking for the words... nothing came to me. The doctor waited but after a few seconds he stood up gesturing to the door, I followed him out then turned and hugged him lightly,  
  
"Arigatou Dr.Kajin. Arigatou!" The doctor smiled, I twitched my lips into their rare upper curve and waved running back to the palace as fast as I could, I had to climb the walls...my kitten body couldn't carry my book and nothing else would work. I quickly hopped into my bed after hiding my book with my chersished other two in the floor. I realized I had less than fifteen minutes before work would begin so I decided to suprise Cook and start early. When she came in she was very suprised and told me thanks! I was practically glowing.  
  
"Where are the mushrooms for today's soup?" She asked me clearly concerned. Hmm... I was supposed to pick them yesterday which I did but, they used them all.  
  
"Gone. Yesterday." I answered slowly. She frowned and handed me the big basket.  
  
"Find someone to go with you it's dangerous in those woods." I nodded again for the millionth time and headed outside. The guards stopped me though and asked my buisness.  
  
"Cook wants some mushrooms," I answered still slower because of so many words.  
  
"Sorry, Miss you're gonna need an escort." One of the guards told me politely. The other guard smiled at me and commented,  
  
"I'd love to take ya meself but then we really would get inta too much trouble ya see..." I nodded my head, suprised by a gentle voice behind me,  
  
"I'll take her... I'm going that way anyway. I turned around to see...Amiboshi! The Seiryuu Seishi! I couldn't... but I had to... Nakago... I shuddered visibly, I looked at those indigo eyes and nodded slowly. Amiboshi smiled. I stayed emotionless, lest my fear show.  
  
"C'mon then little miss... Where do you need to go?" He asked as we began to walk through the gates. I pointed to the woods a few minutes away from the palace.  
  
"Ok... um, What is your name?" I looked at him... Nobody asked me my name before... Cook called me girl, Dr. Kajin called me Kat... I shrugged and slowly told him,  
  
"Anything." He looked back at me one eyebrow raised. I tried to give a smile, my lips twitched slightly up again... no smile though...  
  
"Hmmmm... Ok then. How about... Sora... Your eyes are so light blue..." Amiboshi stopped abruptly and stared at me with a strange unfathomable look I couldn't quite describe... He just stared at me for a few moments, I looked back unfazed. He broke his stare and scratched his head blushing.  
  
"Sorry..." I nodded in understanding as we entered the forest.  
  
~Amiboshi~  
  
I tried not to stare at her... really. But... her eyes still mystified me, they were a very clear pale blue and seemed to absorb anything she looked at, even me. When I looked her full in the face I couldn't help but stare... so pretty... We entered the forest soon and she began to search for mushrooms slowly and carefully finding the best. It didn't really bother me that we were moving deeper into the forest, just that I was hungry.  
  
"Aren't you hungry???" I asked nervously, she looked up and shrugged absorbing me yet again in her gaze... She looked away first leaving me blushing yet again. She pulled a small bundle from her basket handing it to me... It was a few wheat rolls and cheese. I looked up at her in curiosity as she pointed to a clearing ahead of us. I nodded, she wanted us to eat there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ME~(A/N: Yes me! As the narrator of course.)  
  
The seishi were quiet as possible, they were not in a safe area... Kutou. A forest/swamp to be exact near the palace. Miaka was doing her best not to make too much noise but being her usual clumsy self.(A/N: No I don't hate Miaka but she's like Jessica!*snickers* She's fun to make fun of!) Tamahome had already saved her from several disasters... and gave many swaetdrops too I might add. Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Tasuki were present... Tasuki swearing so softly no one else actually heard him. They were leaving the palace after rescuing Tamahome... And almost getting Miaka killed in the process, complements of Tamahome. Suddenly noises were heard and the seishi scattered as Amiboshi and Sora entered the clearing. Sora gracefully crossed her legs and waited for Amiboshi to hesitantly follow.  
  
"May I?" Asked Amiboshi softly motioning to his bundle, Sora's eyes lit with a smile and nodded as she dug into her basket for the rest of the food. Sora set out the food with concealed excitement. ~Sora???/Girl~  
  
They were nearby! NEARBY. Do you know what that means? I get to leave Nakago!!! Finallly, after all my pain and Suzaku's stupidity I can leave! I can go back to Konan... My home but not my home... At least it's safer there. I tried to hide in my facade of work, Amiboshi didn't notice... I looked up focusing on their chi, hmm... fire? Tasuki. Sword... Hotohori...hnn...Chichiri......Tamahome...Miaka... Nuriko... No Mitsukake or Chiriko? Odd, oh well... He never said it had to be all the seishi, Suzaku that is. Amiboshi watched me with curiousity as I stared around the clearing, we were surrounded.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amiboshi asked, I was startled out of my observation by his smooth voice. I turned back and shook my head. He frowned cocking his head sideways looking at me... My lips twitched up as I mimicked him, he smiled back at me softly.  
  
"Why don't you talk much?" He asked me cautiously. I shrugged and looked away, no one asked me that before... I slowly ran my finger across my lips. He followed my finger with his eyes as I thought of a better answer. He laid on his side his elbows supporting him as he ate silently. I looked down at the food, I wasn't really hungry... I pushed the food towards him, he seemed ravenous.  
  
"You're not hungry???" He seemed shocked. I shook my head he opened his mouth to say something but when our eyes locked he seemed to go into a strange trance... He bent closer to me looking at my face with what appeared to be awe. I moved away... I was scared, he was less than an inch away from my face... I saw his lips widen as they began to gently brush mine. He leaned closer about to kiss me again before I jumped back trembling. Instead of Amiboshi I saw Nakago, hurting me...so much...pain... I heard a sudden screaming and I realized it was me. I had screamed. ~Amiboshi~  
  
I was shocked when she edged her food towards me... Then I saw her eyes a moment later... They beckoned me like an urgent cry they wanted to be held... so deep... The heat rushed through me like a wave as I bent forward craving for her lips, so sweet and soft. She didn't react as I kissed her gently at first then began to continue... Suddenly she jumped away from me cluthcing her face, she screamed... She looked up as her eyes watered trembling, she looked so scared and defensless. She curled into a ball and whimpered trembling, I moved towards her groaning inwardly... I shouldn't have kissed her, she was probably promised to some guy... ~ME!!!~(A/N:^_^ I luv me too much!)  
  
The seshi watched in amazement as the fair girl screamed rushing away from Amiboshi. The seishi had been scheming a few moments ago what to do... Tasuki and Nuriko wanted to 'toast Amiboshi's ass'. The others agreed to take them prisoner and question them. Miaka however kept her eyes on the pair with romantic interest...(A/N: -_-;;;) However silent they were Miaka did squeal when Amiuboshi leaned toward Sora for the obvious reason, to kiss her. After Miaka's 'Oh my god he's kisssing her!' The seishi also turned to watch.(A/N: Perverts.) The seishi watched carefully to see if the girl returned his affections... That would decide her fate. Miaka instantly saw her rejection, when she jumped back that was confirmed. Sora's scream however suprised the Seishi to no end. Miaka nearly rushed forward to comfort her but was stopped by Nuriko's strong grasp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Sora~  
  
My face burned, Amiboshi was not Nakago. Amiboshi was not Nakago. He didn't hurt me. Amiboshi was not Nakago. He didn't hurt me. Amib- I looked up, the seishi were moving. I hadn't noticed that they had bunched together... What were they doing??? Amiboshi sat beside me watching me with concern. He began to speak but I laid a finger across his lips and he was quiet. I stood, they were surrounding us for what I supposed was an ambush, I wouldn't care if it were just me... but Amiboshi... I turned to him nervously, he had already stood up and was still watching me... I pointed to him then the palace, he still didn't get it.  
  
"What??? Me...palace... You want me to go back? I can't leave you here I don't care if you do hate me..." I grabbed his face in my hands and shook my head. I didn't hate him, I liked him but he was in danger...  
  
"AMIBOSHIIIII!!!" I heard a cry that turned my bones cold. Nakago. Amiboshi looked towards me then the voice, he raised his hand to me and I grabbed it yanking him to the remainin gap in the seishi wall. He looked confused about my sudden movements and reluctantly followed, the seishi began to chase after me before I heard something I feared,  
  
"LEKKA SHIEN!" I instantly grabbed Amiboshi pushing him as far away from me as possible, nearly twenty feet. I turned away but the flames managed licked my arm.  
  
"Tasuki!" Miaka cried severly annoyed like he wasn't supposed to attack...  
  
~Amiboshi~  
  
She was so scared then suddemly she stood up looking around with... a nervous look? I tried to place it on her face later but it never fit... She began to point and I was sincerely confused. She pointed to me then the palace,  
  
"What??? Me...palace... You want me to go back? I can't leave you here I don't care if you do hate me..." I got it but I couldn't leave her... She probably did hate me... Suddenly she leaned up grabbing my face almost urgently... Like she was worried, she shook her head... She didn't hate me??? I tried to understand but a sharp cry rang through the air harshly,  
  
"AMIBOSHI!!!" Nakago. I looked towards the sound then to Sora, her eyes were quivering with concern, I offered her my hand and she snatched it and her basket running. I followed her nervously. Then out of nowhere I heard a foreign yet familiar voice cry before Sora threw me out of the way. I looked up immediately before I saw the flames as they struck part of her... She knew, she was trying to save me... ~Sora~  
  
I saw Amiboshi stand and walk towards me quickly, I shook my head pushing him away.  
  
"Are you Ok?!What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you want to be captured? C'mon, lets get out of here!" He shouted at me very angry. I shook my head writing in the dirt fast,  
  
They won't hurt me, they only want you! I'll be safe, go! NOW! He looked at me and grasped my shoulders lowering his face to mine.  
  
"You promise you'll be alright?" I nodded without hesitation as he ran towards where Nakago's voice came from. I saw the seishi enter the clearing, I was just on the edge. Tasuki rushed up beside me,  
  
"DAMNIT! I missed!!!" He yelled and began to chase after Amiboshi before Nuriko reached out grabbing his arm forcefully.  
  
"Are you OK????" Asked the concerned emotional miko. I looked at her shrugged and looked at my arm, it would be fine, I needed to clean it out. I began to walk to the stream not really thinking about the seishi till Hotohori grabbed my uninjured arm pulling me back. Tasuki began to speak,  
  
"Hey, where the hell do you think your going you damn-" He didn't get any farther after I punched him in his gut and kicking him away expertly. Hotohori was still latched onto my arm till I shook him off looking around me. I watched the seishi as they stared at me. I rolled my eyes in a 'what?' manner, Hotohori began to speak but Miaka cut him off.  
  
"Who're you?" I shrugged yet again infuriating Tasuki.  
  
"Why the hell don't ya talk?!" He asked enraged. I shrugged again purposely expecting his rage.  
  
"Please answer my question." Asked Miaka. I sighed running my hand through my ponytail before brushing my finger across my lips, a symbol of mutes. Miaka's eyes widened as she apalogized,  
  
"Oh I'm Sorry!!! I didn't know... um... " I tried to smile, still can't. I pointed to myself then the sky. Miaka looked confused but Hotohori luckily got the message.  
  
"I think she means her name is 'sky' or Sora, Miaka..." Miaka clapped her hands together in delight. I nodded to give my agreement, Sora was a decent name.  
  
"Whatever. What about Amiboshi???" Whined Tasuki annoyed.  
  
"Too late fang-boy but I think we need to get out of here before he comes back... With the others..." Tmahome answered calmly. Nuriko nodded as did Chichiri, Hotohori commented hesitantly,  
  
"Besides I'm sure Sora can tell us something..." I looked up suprised. Me. Know something? Haha Hoto-chan very funny. Hoto-chan??? Where did that come from? Oh well, I tugged lightly on Hoto-chan, er Hotohori's sleeve and pointed towards the palace, people were coming. Hotohori looked towards where I was pointing confused.  
  
"What?" He asked softly. I growled in frustration and made a cup motion near my ear. Meanwhile Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko were fiercly arguing about me, well what to do with me... Hotohori looked to Miaka who shrugged. What are they stupid? Sheesh! I began to walk towards Konan but again Hotohori grabbed my arm. I pointed to Konan and began walking, he tried to stop me but I avoided him and he called to the others,  
  
"A little help? She won't stay!" The others quieted and looked at me. The quiet made the sound of feet very loud. Hotohori looked to where the noise came from then back to me.  
  
"You heard them?" I slapped my forehead and began to walk alone before the others followed reluctantly.  
  
"What are we gona do? They're probably on horses no da..." Chichiri asked nervously.  
  
"They couldn't look a the bushes and stuff," Explained Nuriko fairly happy...  
  
"He's right there is no way they are on horses..." Concurred Tamahome. The seishi quickened their pace as Miaka drew herself next to me. I looked at her waiting for a question.  
  
"So... Um... Do you work in the capital?" I nodded. She smiled, and asked me a few other yes or no questions. Like do you like your job? or Were you treated well? Did you work in the palace? I answered yes to each of the questions till she asked  
  
"Do you love Seiryuu as your god?" I shook my head roughly. Miaka's eyes widened and she asked hesitantly,  
  
"Byakko?" Skake of head.  
  
"Genbu?" Same.  
  
"Suzaku?" I nodded. Her voice had been near a whisper and her face instantly lit up.  
  
"REALLY?" I nodded again.  
  
"Do you believe in the legend of the mikos?" I looked at her slowly and arched my eyebrow then nodded pointing to her. Then the seishi. She smiled,  
  
"You knew?" I nodded. I wanted to tell her my mission, about Suzaku... Everything... I couldn't. Stupid japanese. I loved the language, understood it but it just didn't click. I knew the words I'm just too dumb, I mean I speak dutch, french, and spanish but no, not japenese. Stupid Suzaku wouldn't tell me. Big ugly chicken. (Suzaku: I am NOT a chicken! A pheonix! PHEONIX!) Miaka was silent as the seishi had their own conversations. Tasuki and Nuriko were complaining about not 'toasting Amiboshi's ass'. Chichiri and Chiriko were talking about something they were keeping silent... Me? Oh well, Hotohori and Tamahome were talking about what they needed to do. Night fell suprisingly fast as something came to me. I was free. It took me a while for it to sink in but... I was rejoicing inwardly, no more Nakago, no more corrupt power-hungry seishi. I was free!  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
A/N: AWww yeah! I finished! Whohoo. Alright baby! *Go Angel, go angel* heheh.. done. hyperness momentarily satiated. for now. MWAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha! I am evil! Oh by the way... for me this chapter is kind of short. Wait and see, dumb questions  
  
-What is gonna happen to the seishi?  
  
-What is Sora's mission?  
  
-Who IS Sora???  
  
-What about Amiboshi?  
  
-Hmmm... Any crushes?  
  
-Can Saria ever shut up?  
  
-Can Emiko ever make good grades?  
  
-Will Emiko kill Saria?  
  
Not unless she can take her sword! That's all for now! ^_^V 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hmmm what is this?  
  
Angel: Hi everyone! Did ya miss me? Hope so!  
  
Sarafia: Why would they miss YOU?  
  
Angel: Hey! Everyone this is another comrade of mine, Sarafia. She's a little off...  
  
Sarfia: As if you can talk...  
  
Angel: Whatever, I no own um enjoy... Well Sarafia...  
  
Sarafia: Read and review please. And just so you know... She's just making fun of me and I didn't write this so... be nice Angel.  
  
~Sora~  
  
We stopped at an inn on the outskirts of Konan's capital after a day of hard riding. Miaka and I were sharing a room... Oh joy! No not really, I needed to get away, I love people but I need some peace especially from that food-hogging sap.(Miaka) I stepped outside silently after we ate... I thought no one was watching...  
  
~Chichiri~  
  
I watched Sora carefully... She was so mysterious...and beautiful. When she slipped out after dinner I was very concerned and left the others to discuss the her loyalties quietly and plan. I watched from the porch as she walked to the creek nearby and sat down promptly. She stuck her hand in the water and sighed. I walked up behind her as she stuck her bare feet into the water.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone no da..." I told her softly. She stood up in a fighting stance as if it were a reflex. She looked at me for a moment before flopping back on to the ground with a soft thump. I smiled down at her asking,  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She shook her head softly eyes glued to the water. I sat down beside her gently before looking at her again. Her face was a cream shade with a slightly rosy tint to her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with a strange light, she seemed... shielded from the reality of the sieshi's problems due to her speechlessness. She looked at me slowly from the corner of her eye and I flushed looking away, of course she couldn't see it with the mask but I think she knew. She pulled a stick from the bush beside her and began to...draw in the dirt? It took me a moment to realize she was writing... That never occured to me. I turned to read the writing and found it amazingly clear,  
  
Why do you wear a mask? I looked up eyes widened. How did she know??? She wrote again,  
  
I'm sorry if I'm offending you I just... Was curious.  
  
"No... it's Ok...But how did you know no da?" I asked.  
  
Well... You were peeling on the edge. I brushed my hand across my face fixing it before asking,  
  
" Why do you want to know?no da..."  
  
Forget about it. She turned away from me back to the stream as the stars began to appear above us. I watched her silently before speaking,  
  
" How come you didn't tell us you could write no da?"  
  
Never asked. And please don't tell them. I prefer to be considered a vegtable. I couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Why no da???"  
  
I left your mask alone, leave my writing alone.  
  
"Fine... We better go back... no da," She nodded and stood up slowly.  
  
"C'mon...no da, Miaka wants to talk to you.... " I explained softly watching her brush the dirt where she had written.  
  
~Sora~  
  
I liked talking to Chichiri, he reminded me of Ashel... I know to him I probably came off as cold and distant, I wasn't always like that... Once I had a heart... A long time ago, ten years actually, then Suzaku asked for my help. I reluctantly agreed... I watched Chichiri as we walked back to the Inn, His mahogany eyes reminded me even more of home... my Matt... my friends, family, home... As we entered the Inn I headed to the seshi who were in quiet discussion,  
  
"She's harmless..." Said Nuriko simply before Tasuki popped up,  
  
"Yup, gay-boy for once you're right. A harmless vegtable." I walked up to Tasuki before bashing his face into the table.  
  
"Owowowow... That hurt damnit!" He complained. I shrugged before sitting beside Miaka.  
  
"See, she can keep Fang-boy in line!" Tamahome said happily.  
  
"Nuriko! Stop talking like Sora's not here!" Miaka reprimanded after a moment of silence. I ignored them looking out the window, I really didn't mind... I tapped Miaka on the shoulder and pointed upstairs to the room we were sharing. I then laid my head on my hands as if asleep, Miaka nodded.  
  
"Night Sora," I nodded my lips curled so slightly as I went upstairs quietly snd shut the door.  
  
Miaka would hopefully be a while... I removed my journal from my pocket and grabbed a pen from her bag... she wouldn't mind(I hope). I began to write in perfect kanji what had happened that day. I started with the Doctor and the dream before moving on to Amiboshi and the Seishi, I even wrote about calling Hotohori Hoto-chan and described each of the seishi with delicate detail. I fell asleep hunched over my journal half on my bed, half on the floor. ~Miaka~  
  
I felt my eyes droop wearily after our long discusion about Sora and where she was from and such...AND the seishi...  
  
"G'night..." I told the others before sleepily heading up the stairs to find Sora hunched over a book? No, a journal! A journal... We could figure out who she was! I gently tugged on the book and sighed with relief as it popped into my hands. I rushed downstairs to my seishi quietly as possible leaving Sora asleep still.  
  
" Guys look at this! I found her sleeping on it! I think it's her journal... See?" I flashed the very large book triumphantly before Chichiri disheartengly told me,  
  
"Isn't that invading her privacy...? No da..." The others, excluding Hotohori who was polite and all glared at him making him go chibi giving an 'eep'.  
  
"What does it say???" Asked Nuriko eagerly grabbing the book from Miaka flipping to the first page to find scribbles... letters he couldn't understand.  
  
"What is it Nuriko?" Asked Tamahome eagerly waiting.  
  
"I can't read a word it's all gibberish..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Screeched Miaka grabbing it looking at the book with amazement.  
  
"Oh my god." Was all she said as she flipped to the next page. Hotohori looked up in suprise,  
  
"You can read it?" He asked slowly looking over her shoulder at the 'gibberish' as Nuriko called it.  
  
"Not much of it... This girl is a genius! It's all english. I understand the simpler sentences but she's so advanced... Look at this... She began changing to kanji here see? It slowly went from English to Kanji... How weird... In the begining however there's one kanji poem... Listen,  
  
Do you see me? My pain, my hurt...  
  
I cry yet no one hears, I feel like dirt.  
  
The feeling of tears...  
  
My face I hide, Burning with shame.  
  
My heart dead, forever lame.  
  
  
  
I see the poeple shake their heads...  
  
If only I could take my life,  
  
By a silver knife, I could lie dead... .  
  
No one would know, no one would care...  
  
See my pain, my hurt, see my face crusted with dirt?  
  
I watch the stars with care,  
  
They protect me, keep me safe.  
  
Suzaku promised... But is it too late?  
  
Home I miss, Family too,  
  
God, Suzaku I hate you.  
  
See my pain, my hurt, see my face crusted with dirt?  
  
I lie in bed scared and afraid,  
  
I know he will hurt me again.  
  
He says be quiet, just shut up...  
  
Then he says it's not enough.  
  
See my pain, my hurt, see my face crusted with dirt?  
  
Why do I lose feeling inside?  
  
Because if I run I can't hide.  
  
Why do I want to tear him apart?  
  
He took me with no heart.  
  
See my pain, my hurt, see my face crusted with dirt?  
  
  
  
I tried to die, Suzaku stop.  
  
I hate this life like it or not.  
  
If I suceed, let me be.  
  
The Suzaku no miko can live without me.  
  
See my pain, my hurt, see my face crusted with dirt?  
  
See me leave this and die.  
  
See Suzaku you can try.  
  
But I can't lie.  
  
If I don't end my life my heart will be gone.  
  
With the next flying bright dawn.............." I ended the poem as another tear slid down my cheek. I looked up from the journal to see Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri also with tears in their eyes... The others hid their tears behind masks of silence.  
  
"She wanted to die because her hurt was so great... So great she lost hope... She didn't want to lose her heart so she tried to...to..." Hotohori began before his tears fell. I watched the seishi with one emotion, sympathy, for them and Sora...  
  
"We can look... at it some more tomorrow... I better put it up... We better act like we never saw this..." I told them slowly. Nods concurred and I headed silently upstairs replacing the book beneath Sora's head. I went back downstairs and began to say what I thought before Hotohori finished,  
  
"Sora stays." I nodded and hear a chorus of goodnights before heading to my bed to rest and contemplate Sora. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
I laid in my bed listening to Tasuki's snoring... I wondered about Sora's poem, only one thing could make her so pained. She had been hurt the way no woman should be. (A/N: Please don't make me say what it is, it's quite obvious and sad) I sighed rolling onto my stomach to look out the window. Sora was intriuging, she was so beautiful and mysterious. When I first saw her in that clearing, only our problems made me take my eyes off of her. Her eyes were certainly more captivating than even Miaka's, so clear but so deep... Like her personality, her image was clear but her true self was hidden deep inside her pain... Poor girl... I fell asleep her image in my head... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Sora~  
  
I woke up two hours before dawn as usual... I looked up remembering where I was, free... hmm, so nice... I lifted the blanketss off before I realized I was on the floor... Miaka must have put them there... I reached down to find my journal fallen on the floor, I tucked it safely back in my pocket along with Miaka's pen before silently heading downstairs to find the lobby completely empty. I looked around for anything to practice my morning routine with but saw nothing... I saw a cane by the door and grabbed it on my way out. It would do. I began with my breathing exercises, breathing in 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, breath out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breath in... I continued that for a few minutes before stretching and doing some warm ups. I then took up the cane placing my feet side by side, shoulder-width apart... I began my form by sinking to my knees sending my chi with it. I sped up my form as the moves became more sword than martial arts. I did the form a few times more before I realized I was being watched...  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
I woke up maybe an hour before dawn and since I never could go back to sleep I stood up and stretched, I glanced out the window expecting to see it bare and desolate... Instead I saw Sora... She looked beautiful, I sighed heavily, Her long straight pale gold hair streamed around her in the breeze, her cheeks were lightly flushed and glowed, her eyes were crystal clear in their sparkling brilliant blue... I watched her movements, she was excersising? With a cane... or a 'sword', her movements weren't of brute strenght but yielding and flowing, I felt the chi pulsating through her body as she struck her 'foe' in a practiced dance of strenght and perseverence... Suddenly she stopped and looked up to my window... like she knew I was watching. I stepped back into the shadows watching her, her lips twitched upward in what seemed like her only form of hapiness... then she walked inside... I heard the door shut quietly and her feet moving around downstairs before heading to her room where another door was opened, but not shut. I then heard her walk back downstairs... then silence. ~Sora~  
  
Why had Hoto-chan been watching me? I stopped and watched his beautiful face fall back into the shadows of his room. My lips curled in amusement before I headed inside, replacing the cane of course. I headed to my room, I would do some herbology reading from the book Dr.Kajin gave me. I took my two precious books from under my bed, yes I had hidden them... What can I say? Old habits die hard. I like my privacy as do my books. I replaced my other book, I wrote it... I headed back downstairs silently as I began to read carefully keeping the words in my head, herbology is extremely useful in my opinion. I was sitting on one of the worn chairs for a while not even noticing the innkeeper, or the serving maid who slowly headed to me a drink in hand. She coughed abruptly to gain my attention... I looked up suprised as she set the drink in front of me carefully and told me her message,  
  
"Miss, the gentleman in the corner wanted you to have this and asks you to speak with him..." I nodded in appretiation before looking to the stranger in the corner. I don't know what possesed me but I stood and headed towards him and seated myself before him trying to look under his indigo hood. I was startled as he looked up,  
  
"AmiBOSHI!!!" I didn't realize I was nearly shrieking till he muffled the last boshi by clapping his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhhh! Do you want them to recognize me??? They'll kill me." He stated withdrawing his hand from my mouth slowly lest I scream again. The maid looked at me with concern then shook her head.  
  
"W-WHYY???" I stuttered out amazed at my own voice. Amiboshi looked suprised by my answer but looked down in...SHAME?! What was he ashamed about??? He looked like a prince, what was he doing chasing after me of all poeple...?  
  
"I felt bad leaving you and... Nakago was enraged, and I thought if I brought you back maybe he would forgive me..." I spoke yet again, so many words were annoying me,  
  
"Forgive you?" I asked hesitantly. Amiboshi's face paled then flushed very brightly, I practically felt the heat coming from him.  
  
"H-he...h-he s-said you... y-you were h-hi-his... only..." He looked away as he finished. My heart had sped up as he spoke and my face burned with... RAGE. Pure simple rage, how dare he??? HOW. DARE. NAKAGO.? I felt the heat rush through me. I wanted to explain quickly to Amiboshi I drew my journal from my pocket and ripped out a page before I began to write angrily,  
  
I. was. NEVER. his. EVER. He took me,from everything I loved. Do you understand? I pushed the paper to Amiboshi as he read slowly.  
  
"Yes... Did he...Did he h-hurt you?"  
  
No. He killed me  
  
"W-what???" Amiboshi was confused to no end and the seishi would wake soon...  
  
Don't worry about it. Leave, the seishi will wake up. I MUST stay. Amiboshi looked up seriously,  
  
"I can't."  
  
WHY???  
  
"I... I... I want you." He bent forward then pulling me to him as he kissed me, the heat flowed from him freely as I keeled back screaming. I had seen Nakago there pushing me roughly... My anger returned, then worry... For Amiboshi...  
  
"GO!" I picked him up shoving him out the door. He looked at me sad, I then pointed to the waking seishi and he ran.  
  
"Goodbye Amiboshi..." I whispered under my breath. The seishi were soon assembled, still sleeping by the looks of it. And protective...? I was touched deeply, I didn't know they cared...  
  
"What in the bloody hell just happened???" Screamed a very annoyed Tasuki. I looked to the barmaid who was startled by the scene that had just happened. Nuriko began to speak then,  
  
"Miss, did you see? Our friend she..." The maid knew I was mute and began to relate the story from her perspective.  
  
"Well... I came down here ta fin' the miss readin' as a stranger came in and beckoned ta me, he asked me ta give her a drink an' ask her ta talk ta him... She went over there an' he was talking quietly an' all... I turned away for a while but when I looked back he was... erm...holding her? An' well she screamed and quite literally threw 'im out the door... Then ya'll came rushin' down here..." I was overjoyed she hadn't heard me talk OR seen Amiboshi and I kissing...  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Hotohori. I nodded, he seemed happy I was Ok... How...sweet.......  
  
"Is that right Sora? "Asked Chichiri concerned. I nodded solemnly looking away.  
  
"Sora you can't just talk to strangers!" Said Miaka a more than concerned look on her face... more like distaste. And fear.  
  
"What a damn nusiance..." Spit out Tasuki to no one in particular.  
  
"Sora who was this man that talked to you...?" Asked Hotohori in his usual stately way. I shrugged nervously before retaking my seat and looking to my book as the others talked quietly so I couldn't hear. ~Tasuki~  
  
That damn beautiful mute. Damn, damn, damn... Did I just call her BEAUTIFUL. Suzaku! What the hell is wrong with me?! Argh! I HATE women!!! Kuso, especially that damn mute, she woke us up at dawn for some stupid godamn reason! Man... I wanna go back to bed... wait a sec... Something just occured to me, if this guy was messin' with Sora why did she even go over there... He probably knew she was mute too... But how???  
  
"It's not her fault!" Miaka exclaimed in Sora's defense.  
  
"But she should know not to talk to strangers... You said so yourself Miaka, no da..." Chichiri trailed off seeming annoyed at his own realization.  
  
"It could have been a seiryuu seishi! What if she wrote them a letter telling them, our plaaan!" Whined Nuriko quietly, they had long since moved away from the damn mute so she wouldn't hear.  
  
"No she couldn't. She knows exactly who their seishi are. She wouldn't betray us I'm sure of it, she used to work at the palace..." Miaka trailed off realizing she had said something she shouldn't have.  
  
"WHAT?" I nearly hollored upset.  
  
"She not only lives in damn Kutou but she lived and worked in the imperial palace???" I asked nervous as hell.  
  
"Yes...But..."Miaka trailed off looking away as her eyes locked on something behind me. Suddenly I heard a very loud slam and looked to see the door closed, the hinges were broken as the door fell over... I realized what had happened then, Sora heard us and slammed the door so hard the impact smashed it... Damn...  
  
~Miaka~  
  
I watched Sora's face as she stood up, she didn't look angry but... emotionless... She stood slowly then walked totally in control to the door, I saw her grip the edge as she left... Then it suddenly slammed shut as if by some unseen force before toppling over broken. The innkeeper immediately ran out shouting after her,  
  
"MISS! You're gonna hav' ta pay for that!" Even before he finished shouting, I saw something flying into the doorpoust and saw several coins perfectly embedded into the wood. The innkeeper was shocked but he took the coins from the wood after a slight struggle... Good thing no one else was up yet I thought hesitantly. The others watched in what seemed like shock, I couldn't blame them... Poor Sora...  
  
"She broke the goddamned door by barely touching it..." Exhaled Tasuki his eyes widened.  
  
"Somebody better go after her..." Began Tamahome nervously... He was right, she was too mad to be in her right mind. I began to stand, Chichiri however stood and walked through the doorway silently.  
  
"Grrr, Fang-boy why were you so loud??? She didn't leave till you started screaming!" Tamahome shouted angrily. I glared at him, fighting was not good for the seishi...  
  
"Well it's not my fault! You all are soo~ blind! She obviously knew that guy! Think about it, why would a mute go to 'talk' to a stranger???"  
  
"I don't know but we can finish this discussion later, we must prepare to leave, I have been from my post quite long enough." Hotohori ended the conversation abruptly.  
  
"Wait! We haven't had breakfast yet! I'm STARVING!" I whined, I was sooooooooo~ hungry! The sieshi sweat-dropped and Nuriko began taking orders, then went to pay for the food as the others headed upstairs to pack. I however waited for the food with much urging to the cook. I did however wonder about Tasuki's last statement... Had Sora lied?  
  
(A/n: BE VERY PROUD! I could have made this section on Miaka based only on her hunger but I was VERY gracious. ^_^V Yay for me!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chichiri~  
  
I felt the need to follow Sora, she would only 'speak' to me... I found her farther downstream at the creek from yesterday. I stood behind her silently watching her fiddle with her braid. (she had braided it after coming back, while reading) She didn't hold herself as if she was angry more like sadness... She turned to look at me and I almost jumped. She began to write softly in the dirt,  
  
What do you want Chichiri?  
  
"To talk no da." I answered sitting on her right side but leaving room for her writing. Her lips curled ever so slightly again as she wrote,  
  
Very funny Chichiri. Ironic actually. I chuckled softly mostly to myself, she still had humor.  
  
"Well... Why did you get angry and leave no da?" She looked down and brushed her hand in the clear water before writing,  
  
I wasn't mad. Just- She looked up at the trees overhanging above us, Sakura trees, the tree's light flowers matched the dawn almost perfectly...  
  
Confused? Or upset? Hmm... Both. She finished.  
  
"Oh, no da..."  
  
Chichiri can you keep a secret? I nodded softly, I had the strange sensation she would tell me something very important.  
  
Good, I thought I could trust you because we both share secrets . She started and stared hesitantly before stopping. She looked at me seeing my response, I sat silently not giving any hints about the fact that she, a complete stranger, knew I had secrets... Only Miaka knew.  
  
I'm not from Kutou, not Konan or the other lands... I don't know where I'm from. I think I'm from a place far, far away but I don't know... I want your help. I watched her carefully before replying, she seemed so burdened, I wanted to hug her and tell her I'd help but... The fact that Nakago had hurt her... Well I don't know if Nakago himself had hurt her but he seemed the most likely canidate... She seemed scared of touch, of men anyways. And I don't know all that much.  
  
"I-I don't know...daaaaaaaaaaaaa! I want to help, I do but I can't..." I trailed off looking away quietly.  
  
Because you don't know who Sora is. You don't know me. That's OK, Thank you for 'speaking' with me Chichiri I nodded and stood up, she looked like she wanted to be alone, her face was clear as stone... no emotion... I turned to walk away before speaking a final time,  
  
"If you get hungry hurry up, I bet we're leaving after breakfast no da..." She nodded and as I walked away I swear I heard her say 'Arigatou Chiri-chan' but that's impossible... Right?  
  
~Sora~  
  
Poor Chiri-chan, yeah I was calling everyone something chan these days... Sooo~ not me! It's sad... He does want to help... So sad. I wish I had brought my other book... My poems and songs out here, all in kanji too! Anyone could read them... I could sing... I looked around hesitantly, no one in sight but I was in a semi-bush area, poeple could be hiding... I felt no like forces beside animals as I began to sing, in english,  
  
"Desperate for cha-anging, starving for truth...  
  
I'm closer to where I started at, chasing after you,  
  
I'm falling even more love with you.  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to,  
  
I'm standing here until you make me-e move.  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
Theres nothing else to do,  
  
There's nothing else to try~y .  
  
There's nothing in the world, that can change my min~nd.  
  
There's nohing in the woooooooooorld...  
  
To tryyyyy..."  
  
End of Chapter 2 A/N Yes it is long for such little action... Sorry about that...*sigh* The fight and stuffs necessary, I was extremely bored during this chapter mind you, except when Amiboshi showed up, he's just so cute. I know Amiboshi isn't exactly, well... like Amiboshi but oh well... Thats all... Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, no matter how well I draw them, so sad so sad .-_-. ... Q:  
  
-Will Amiboshi come back for her?  
  
- What is up with Tasuki and the word beautiful???  
  
-What does Hotohori think?  
  
-Chichiri feels...?  
  
-Nuriko doesn't know...?  
  
-Nuriko thinks Sora might be......?  
  
-Sora is a what???  
  
Ok I think thats all... Oh yeah,  
  
-Sora likes.......?  
  
Oh by the way who do you think Sora should end up with??? Please tell? Chichiri's nice, Hotohori's cute, Tasuki's a badboy, Tamohome's Miaka's, Chiriko's a little young for her later..., Mitsukake is too hurt by Shouka, and Nuriko is gay but that could be changed... 


	3. Chapter 3 What is going on?

Chapter 3 What is going on? Angel: Ohayo, having fun? Olivia: No... Why am I here? Angel: You promised! Beside you're not actually here, I'm just acting out your personality. Now say what I asked... Olivia: I'm her friend and she owns nothing with Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
~Nuriko~  
  
The beginning of the trip back to Konan's capital was quiet... I spent most of my time watching Hoto-sama anyway, that lucky girl. She got to ride with Hotohori the whole time! It was cute in an annoying way... She fell asleep after about an hour, right in his arms too... She better not try anything else though, I don't care if Hotohori loves Miaka; I love him! That girl is so suspicious, she is in a clearing smooching on a seishi in a clearing, she can't speak, she's been abused, she speaks perfect 'inglish', and she is in Hotohori's arms. Waaaahhhhhhh!!!  
  
~Sora~ I was so~~~ bored! There was nothing to do. I eventually fell asleep but woke up soon after and began to look at the forestry. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree- wait no, bush. Tree, tree, tree, life force, life force... LIFE FORCE! I picked up my head cautiously from my curled position, there were poeple ahead. That meant either merchants... or thieves. I looked to see if the others noticed, Nuriko was watching Hoto-chan, Miaka was sitting there dreaming of food, Tasuki was watching the road, Tamahome was also watching the road, Chichiri was in a dreamy state, and Hoto-chan... well, his chin was on the top of my head and he was looking forward. I didn't really notice his arm on my waist till later... About the thieves, no one knew, I couldn't tell them, well as they say 'take it as it comes.'  
  
~Hotohori~ There were only four horses so I volunteered to let Sora ride with me before Nuriko volunteered to ride with me. Very fast. She didn't seem to mind anyway, however Chichiri was awful quiet... The ride was fairly interesting to me, considering I'm hardly ever out of the palace. Ever. So after breakfast all we did was saddle-up and leave... The others all looked tired from our late discussions, Sora even fell asleep... At least I thought she did, she moved once in a while but just barely. I tried to lean in to make sure she didn't fall but it wouldn't work so I ended up holding her waist with one arm... Nuriko practically glared at her the whole time. A little while later I myself tired, ended up leaning my chin on her head. I closed my eyes for a moment, her hair ws really soft... And it smelled nice... Almost as pretty as mine! I stayed like that till after she woke up when we neared the city........  
  
~Sora~ It was the city! Silly me, I was worried. The city had such a strong life force I could feel it far away, that's what it was. Hehehehehe. I know there is a major sweatdrop on my head right now.... Oh well... "Sora? Are you awake?" Asked Hotohori softly. I touched his cheek lightly to signify I was, I couldn't nod his chin was still on my head. "Ok... Just thought you might want to see the city... Almost as beautiful as myself..." He sighed. I felt my lips curl up again, I'm smiling an awful lot lately... YAY! Wow, I am happy... I'm as happy as Hotohori is vain, well he has a reason to be... So do the other seishi for that matter... I was silent, Duh. Ican't talk, as we entered the city. Miaka seemed to wake then and ws drooling do to the food... Chichiri also looked more lively, Nuriko was behind us so I couldn't see him. The city was beautiful in this part of town... The merchants were calling their wares and bargaining with customers, the shoppers browsed hurridly at the things they didn't need. "I wanna shop!" Declared Miaka suddenly. I was suprised, I had expected them to be tired... Well shopping wouldn't kill me, I needed new clothes... But with Miaka? No. She'd be chasing food venders half the time. "Miaka... I must return sooner, why don't we go to the palace then you can go." Hoto-chan told her in a command instead of a question. "Awwwww... Hey, I have a better idea! You guys go home and I'll take just Sora shopping!" She answered enthusiastically. "Miaka that's danerous..." Warned Tamahome sternly. I shook my head, I felt something like a smile whisper through my lips, I mean a real smile. "No it's not Tama, I'll be fine. It's Konan and Sora's like sooo strong! She'll keep me safe and besides I'm a big girl you know." Tamahome smiled fondly at her. "Yes but I want you safe as possible," He finished quietly his head beside hers. "Besides... We're already at the palace no da!" Said Chichiri enthusiastically breaking up Miaka's complaining. Nuriko giggled, Miaka had fought just long enough. The guards let us answer without hesitation. "Sora I'm afraid you'll have to share a room with Miaka till you get one of your own..." Hoto-chan said softly his head now raised. We stopped in the courtyard as I began to dismount I found Hoto-chan's arm wrapped securely around my waist. I looked at it then him over my back slowly, he... blushed and moved his arm off waiting for me to dismount. I watched the others get off their horses handing them to the stable hands who had come to them. I petted Hoto-chan's horse fondly... Pretty, just like Hoto- chan. Hello friend I told the horse mentally. The horse looked at me and smiled in my brain, Hello changling... I didn't recognize you. Of course not I just wanted to thank you Oh, you're very welcome, humans very rarely actually tell me thanks... The one who rides me though... I like him. Me too. Well I must go now, goodbye I let the horse go of our mental connection and stepped back allowing the boy who had run up to take it. Hoto-chan was watching me as I walked back to him. "What did you just do?" I shrugged, it wasn't like I could explain it... He stared a moment longer before Miaka grabbed me saying, "C'mon, lets take a bath! Then we can go shopping," I sweatdropped trying to stop her from dragging me off. "Poor Sora..."Tasuki said softly. But Tamahome heard him and burst out laughing. "I thought you hated women bandit boy!" Tamahome had another fit of laughing till Tasuki spoke, "I feel sorry for anyone who has to go shopping with Miaka..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka dragged me all the way to the bath and I gasped when I looked at it, it was huge. Like a big swimming pool! Miaka didn't even urge me before I jumped into the water happily. Miaka laughed and joined me after, I didn't mind as long as she stayed at least ten feet away. (A/N: Sora is not like that you see.) I swam around for a while before actually cleaning off, it felt really nice too. I hadn't taken a bath for a few days. I got out the bath looking for a towel till Miaka called out, "In the closet!" I looked to my left to find a small closet with... towels! I dried off waiting for Miaka. She got out.. of the pool grabbing a towel and sat on the edge of the pool drying off. "Soooooo... You and Hotohori... You like him?" She began trying to give a semi-one-sided conversation. I looked at her arching an eyebrow before shaking my head. "Oh... Really? You didn't seem like it...C'mon we better get you some clothes." Miaka stood and picked up a robe from that closet and handed it to me before getting one for herself. I put on the soft robe, I left my hair down due to the fact that I couldn't do anything without the aid of a brush. I began to pick up my clothes till Miaka told me to leave it. I shrugged but lifted my three books and put them under one arm as Miaka dragged me to what was presumably her room. We entered the room but this time I was prepared for the finery before me, it was so~ pretty! I felt my lips curl yet again into what I would call a smirk... Not a smile yet, but closer. "You like?" I nodded enthusiastically. Miaka giggled and began to hold up some casual clothes one by one after dressing herself. (behind blinds -_-) I decided on a plain white skirt and a long loose baby blue top that had a dark blue cloth belt that fit snugly. Miaka was going to lend me some sandals but I took out my clean white Taichi shoes instead, from my purse. I looked at my self in the mirror very suprised. I looked... pretty. I never thouht I was pretty but the girl in the mirror was and it wasn't Miaka. So it was me. I timidly pointed to Miaka's brush and she handed it to me without hesitation. I began brushing out my hair, it was still damp but useable. I left my long bangs alone and took the two strips of hair right above my ear and braided them before pulling them back. I looked back to Miaka who smiled starry eyed before crying, "Wow you're SO pretty!!!" She stood there a few moments longer, hands clasped before declaring. "Now we have everything! Shopping time!" We headed outside to somewhere... When we finally stopped I realized we were at some training court... I spotted Tasuki and Tamahome instantly. Chichiri was seated with Nuriko as they watched the two fight. Miaka didn't even bother going down she just shouted. "BYE GUYS!!! WE'RE GOIN' SHOPPING OK? BYEEE!" Then we headed back to the market. I heard Chichiri shout something but I couldn't really hear. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~ The market was nice... Even with Miaka trailing the venders like a lost puppy. I stepped away once in a while to purchase something... I got two dresses, a shirt, two skirts, and a simple tunic. The two dresses were simple but nice. I made sure all my clothing allowed breathing, free movement, and durability for say a fight. I was looking at jewlery when I realized Miaka was missing... that's when Amiboshi popped up grabbing me from behind. "Shhhhh... It's me," "W-what??? I...have...to find...Miaka..." I told him slowly. He shook his head and pointed to a slumped Miaka. I rushed to her and checked her pulse, she was unhurt except for the bump on her head. "We have to go... Now Sora." He began to pull on my arm but I pushed him off using some of my true strength. "I can't." I told him sadly. He looked confused again. "Why? I won't let Nakago hurt you... I promise..." "She...needs me..." I told him even slower. Darn conjunctions. "WHY??? I want you to need me but you don't," He growled in frustration. I frowned, I had to get Miaka back. "I'll explain later... Meet...me... At... there..." I pointed to the tavern across the street. Amiboshi scowled then nodded. I watched him as he began to walk away slowly... Miaka moaned and looked up eyes fluttering. "H-huh? Wha???" I made a bonking movement and pointed to the lowish ledge over the arc. "I hit that huh?" I nodded softly. She smiled and sweat-dropped, "Heheheheh... Well weren't we looking at jewlery?" I headed back over to the merchant. Then I spotted the most perfect things, beautiful saphire earings with a matching choker. I gasped in delight when I saw it and the merchant was beside me in a moment. "You like miss?"I nodded and checked the structure... The chain was thin round silver links and matched. The saphires were small tear-shaped and well cut with swirled silver designs on the edge... PRETTY! I grabbed Miaka and pointed to the necklace and earings, she giggled. "You'll really impress Hotohori with those." I frowned and rolled my eyes as Miaka began bargaining. I paid for them, Miaka didn't know I had money or the clothes. "Wow... These are all so pretty Sora..." She was looking through my clothes. I looked at the other necklaces and found what I was looking for. I then purchased nine simple leather necklaces with a red stone, I didn't bargain because I could use them as a suprise for good luck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Two hours later I finally managed to drag Miaka back to the palace, after she shopped. When we arrived back at the palace we met a very worried Tamahome and Chiri-chan. When I saw Chiri-chan I tried my new smirk, he smiled back cheerily as ever. "Oh Tamahome...I'm fine..." "Oh Miaka..." the two hugged and stayed locked as Chiri-chan whispered in my ear, "I feel bad for you...no da..." I watched the couple still locked together now kissing... I scratched quickly in the dirt, Me too! Chichiri laughed at I wiped the dirt with my foot. "Want to go inside no da?" I nodded and we headed inside giving Miaka and Tamahome more privacy... "Do you want to go back to your room no da?" I nodded, I wanted to show him something and give him his necklace. I pulled on his wrist leading the way, Chichiri flushed but I ignored it his hand clasped in mine. I'm not shy unless I want to be. We soon arrived at my/Miaka's room , I motioned to one of the chairs and he sat as I set down the bags I had been carrying and searched for the necklaces and my poetry book. I handed him both giving him a slight smirk. He held up the necklace, "For me? No da?" I nodded as he put it on after setting my book down.  
  
"Thank you, no da..."He blushed and smiled happily. He was about to say something else but I held up the book and opened it to my favorite poem. Chichiri took the book from my hands and read aloud... " When I was alone as one, My eyes were as blind... I know. Sky brilliant with blue elegance, I could not behold...  
  
Sight to my eyes, And light to my heart. Your love has been such to me. Pull closer now, And strenghten my leaning... Towards love to heal all my wounds... When our hearts both beat in time, There's magic in your smile. I know there's nothing we can't do.  
  
When I was alone as one, My heart was as ice...so cold. Wind whipering sweet melodies... I could not behold...  
  
Sight to my eyes, And light to my heart. Your love has been such to me. Pull closer now, And strenghten my leaning... Towards love to heal all my wounds... When our hearts both beat in time, There's magic in your smile. I know there's nothing we can't do...  
  
By the Angel of my Soul." Chichiri looked up his smile seemed closer to his true face... I didn't really think about it but I had reached up and my hand rested on the edge of his mask, I began to pull it off but Chiri- chan's hand had gently grasped my wrist and pulled my hand away, I flinched. I frowned and looked down at the plush carpet, "I'm sorry... no da... The poem is beautiful..." He was silent before asking, "Why don't you like the mask? No da?" I scowled before ripping a blank page from my book and writing. I can see behind it "Wahh???Daaaa! Can you really?! NO DA?!" I nodded gently, I probably shouldn't have told him that but... oh well... "Ugh." He fell back on the bed. I looked at him, his mask was smiling but inside he was frowning. I bent over him, his eyes were closed and then he looked upset... I wanted to ask if he was Ok... But I'm a mute. He opened his eyes and sighed looking up at my face smiling sheepishly... "How much do you know no da?" I smirked. Oh so much. That's when Miaka giggling, carried in by Tamahome, stopped abruptly and began to speak, "Are you busy?" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I stood up allowing Chichiri to follow. "No... She was showing me some poetry no da... I better go... Bye..." Chichiri exited his face flushed behind his mask. I glared at Miaka, she smiled sweetly as Tamahome set her down. I left the room and waved my hand briefly, they were busy... "Poetry, so that's what you call it..." She murmured behind me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Miaka~  
  
After Tama-chan and I weren't busy I went in search of Sora. I couldn't find her anywhere and it was time for dinner! I did find Hotohori however. "Hotohori... Have you seen Sora? I can't find her... I've looked in all the open rooms, the pond, gardens, baths, and some courtrooms. But I can't find her..." Hotohori frowned. "I'm sorry Miaka I haven't seen her... I'm heading to the library now to do some research on where Mitsukake and Chiriko will be.. If I see her I'll tell her to go to your room." "Thanks..."I told him before continuing my search... And giving up twenty minutes later to change. ~Hotohori~ When I saw Miaka rushing down the hall I was worried. But after finding the problem it was easy... I headed to the library to find... Sora reading silently. I decided to have a little fun, I entered quietly and walked right behind her before poking her. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed jumping out her seat and took a defensive stance. I was laughing myself to death nearly when I looked up and saw her dark scowl. I stifled my laughter in a sleeve, her face was all too funny. "I'm *laugh*... so *chuckle*... sorry...*soft chuckle*...Ahem..." I resumed a straight face. Sora stood there hands on hips scowling still, I noticed her clothes then... Pretty. That's when she looked at my emperor clothes, she smiled... A complete full smile... Wow. I didn't think she could. She never had before... Then she... well, she giggled! At me! It was my turn to scowl now. She couldn't laugh at me. "Hn. Miaka wants you." She nodded and turned back to the book on the table. I lened over her shoulder to see what she was reading... Philosophy... Ugh.  
  
~Sora~  
  
I discovered the library nearly fifteen minutes later and began to explore... I picked up a few books and scrolls(A/N: SCROLLS! I love that word!), I got one book and curled up to read. It was really interesting... The book debated whether we should pray to all the gods because they are gods... That's when something poked me on the shoulder. I screamed and took a defensive stance, Hotohori... And he was laughing at me! I would've slapped his silly face if he weren't so gorgeous. And the emperor. I scowled at his laughing apology, he stifled his laughter fairly quickly. I had my hands on my hips as I looked over his emperor robes. I thought I would laugh! He looked like a duck, a duck with a treasure chest on his head and amazing face clear due to his hair being pulled back. Then I...giggled! I giggled! And that meant I smiled!!!! I SMILED! YAY!!! FINALLY. I love you Suzaku! I kept the smile on my face as I turned back to my book, I don't care if Miaka wanted me... My book was much better... I ignored the fact that Hoto-chan's head ws directly over my shoulder and continued reading... "Do you like philosophy Sora???" He seemed suprised. I nodded. Still smiling! He kept his face emotionless but I had the feeling he didn't like philosophy. I reached out for the scrolls I had gathered, about the seishi Chiriko and Mitsukake, I had wanted to help out... Mission, duh. Hotohori took them and opened a few, very suprised I had found so many. "Where did you find all these? I haven't even seen some of these..." I shrugged and picked up the book, waved and left Hotohori to his thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka was waiting for me... Wearing a really pretty cream and gold silk kimono... I smiled still, very pleased. She smiled in delight when she saw me. "There you are! It's almost time for dinner and I think you should wear something fit for the palace... Did you buy something like that?" I smiled and looked at the clothes that I had somewhat organized. I picked out my favorite kimono... It was a very pale blue and had silver phoenixes etched in a pattern. The sleeves were trimed with dark blue like the color of the waistband and bow, it had silver trim though and trailed behind me a little. I wore a tight long-sleeved shirt under it for effect... I went behind some blinds before I changed quickly and but on the saphire earrings, choker, and some plain bangles from earlier... I took out my simple hair style and grabbed a brush combing it out. I pulled the top half of my hair up into a simple braid leaving my bangs untouched, they were long enough to be put up though. I left the bottom alone except for two small braids in the front. I stepped from behind the blinds smiling, my hands held in front of my chest. Miaka gasped and hugged me. "WOW!!! You look really, REALLY pretty now!" I smiled at her softly... She was so easy to please. She grabbed my hand and began walking me... Somewhere. We finally arrived in front of two normalish looking doors as Miaka whispered,(A/N:Normal compared to the normal palace doors... ) "Wait a second before coming into the light Ok?" Then she blew ou the two torches in the hallway leaving it dark. I shook my head... I didn't want to impress anyone. Did I? well, Miaka opened the doors to a normal greeting, then I stepped up. I looked around smiling softly, the seishi's jaws were practically touching the ground. I felt like laughing but held it in. Miaka sat next to Tamahome and picked his up first. I started with the nearest person next to me, Chiri-chan, I lifted his jaw carefully. Now, Tasuki had managed to barely lift his own, Hotohori had also with his emperor training it made sense he could. Nuriko looked jealous next to Hotohori and scowled after I tapped his jaw up. Miaka smiled at me and I smiled back, it was funny. I sat down next to Miaka as everyone began to eat... I wasn't really hungry... I listened to most of the conversation half-heartedly... Small-talk, Miaka was watching me though and asked concerned, "Whatsh wong?" Her mouth was full. I shook my head and looked away. I sat like that the rest of dinner, I did eat some dumplings though... yum... "Compared to everyone else you don't eat much no da..."Commented Chichiri sullenly. I smiled at him shaking my head. Then the wierdest thing happened... I heard Chichiri's voice but he wasn't moving his mouth. Sora? Can you hear me??? It took me a minute to realize it but Chiri- chan was connecting to me like I did animals. I smiled even wider befre responding, Hello Chichiri. Didn't think you could do that but it fits. Huh??? What do you mean it fits? You manipulate chi, ki, lifeforce, whatever you want to call it. But when you talk to someone like this you're sending your thoughts through your chi. Oh... Yeah... Um, well I wanted to know whether you were Ok and since you can't respond physically, I thought mentally would work.... Smart! I'm fine just not hungry. Really. Shopping today wore me out. Half the time I had to find Miaka. Ugh. Chichiri laughed mentally at my face. I know what you mean... I watched Tama and Tasuki fight today... They were trying just a 'little' too hard... I smiled again. Then looked at the rest of the seishi watching me and Chichiri. Um, Chichiri... You might want to look around....... Chichiri broke the connection looking at the others. "Um, guys what was that??? Chichiri's eyes were all red an' shiny and her's were... pale blue... You were glowing..." Asked Nuriko looking shaken. "What no da?" Chichiri covered up. "Chichiri, we all saw it." "Nothing...no da." He said quietly. I grimaced, he was covering for me... I hate being mute. I touched Miaka's shoulder and she looked at me. I made my fingers walk on the table. "You want to go for a walk?" I nodded and quickly stood up grabbing Chichiri and leaving the room. The others stared behind us as Tasuki asked what they were thinking. "What the hell is up with them two?"...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arigatou....no da," I smiled and led Chichiri back to my room. I sighed wearily throwing myself on the bed, Chichiri chuckled with amusement. "Tired no da?" I nodded and snuggled into one of the soft pillows. Chichiri sat softly on the bed and was silent. I looked at him and he just sat there. "Sora would you mind mentally talking to me no da?" I smiled softly. Not really. H-how did you...?no da? Long story. I have time... Chichiri waved his hand in a comprimising motion of trust. I frowned. Not enough... never enough... I felt myself sigh and I snuggled into the pillow looking for warmth. I felt Chichiri frown and attempt again... Sora do you trust me? Is that a fair question? Of course, I told you I write, I showed you a poem... Chichiri I'm not a very open person, no one else knows even half what you do... Chichiri frowned. Soryy... I didn't mean to... It's Ok, I understand... Um, would you mind leaving... I want to get some sleep, please. Chichiri broke off and smiled, "Ok, Sorry no da... I understand..." I waved half-heartedly from the bed. After I heard the door click shut I mumbled, "G'ight Chichiri-chan..." I waited about five minutes before sitting up and preparing to meet Amiboshi... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I'm sorry... I am very boring right now and I messed up the chapter I imagined it a 'little' different. 


	4. Chapter 4 Um A Gaurdian?

Chapter 4 Um... The Gaurdian? Angel: Hullo! Guess what? I did spacing! YAY!!!! Oh and Thank you Lonen, Kitsune, and Fire-fairy for reviewing... Emiko thanks for trying... I know those of you who aren't authors can't review... Someone how do you change that?! Um... oh yeah, that last chapter was messed up because I like using italics but doc. doesn't do it so the mind speech was off...And someone else review! Please? I can't write that well... gomen nasai.  
  
Adreas: You should be.  
  
Angel:*gulp* What are you doing here?  
  
Adreas: I was bored... Oh I brought you something...*pulls out Hotohori plushi*  
  
Angel: KAWAIII!!!!*grabs it and hugs*  
  
Plushie: I love you Angel-chan!  
  
Angel:*tears* Thank you so much Adreas...*sniffles*  
  
Adreas: Your birthday it the ninth right? Kyo*?(*today)  
  
Angel:*nods* Thank you Aniki...  
  
Adreas:Nandemonai. ^_^  
  
Angel: Yes my evil brother... Scary...Read read read and review!(That's not his real name but if I released that he'd kill me)  
  
~Nuriko~ Sora's abrupt exit gave way for everyone to think... Her and Chichiri looked so cute together... Even when they looked nervous, I swear though earlier they were like glowing... Weird. The others looked around till Tasuki piped up.  
  
"What the hell is up with them?" I grinned and let everyone know my suspision,  
  
"I think Sora and Chichiri have a thing going..." Miaka's eyes went starry as she began to rant, the others went chibi scared.  
  
"Wow... You know they seem pretty close now that you mention it... And they do look so cute together! I knew she liked someone... just not who, but that makes sense, she's so inward and so is Chichiri! That must be what drew them together...Chichiri's chance to love again!" Everyone sweatdropped and looked away. I looked to Hotohori's beautiful face for comfort but saw... sadness...dissapointment? I nearly gasped, did my Hoto- chan like SORA?! Impossible, she was pretty and all, she managed to bond with everyone but Hoto-chan?! Nooooooooooo!!!!  
  
"Nuriko? Nuriko are you Ok? Nuriko?! NURIKO?!" I ignored Miaka's voice and saw Sora as she entered dinner... She had looked beautiful, very beatiful... Could she be more beautiful than... me...? I found Miaka shaking my shoulders harshly and snapped out of my thoughts to look at her.  
  
"Oh... Sorry, I was thinking..." the rest of the seishi and Miaka fell over. I smiled sheepishly and scratched my head. Miaka sat up though and began to speak.  
  
"Listen... about Sora... Well I was thinking, she told me she was from Konan, but think about it... Sora writes english, so could it be she speaks english? If she did it would make sense for her to say she was mute..."  
  
"Then why the hell can she understand us?" Interupted Tasuki.  
  
"Probably because she can't speak japanese... I know she writes kanji but so do other people who don't speak japanese... It's like english, you understand it if someone tells you something but you yourself can't speak it, that's why she's mute but also... She can't be from Konan! No one here speaks English! So she must be from my world..."  
  
"That wouldn't make sense though... She knows our customs and traditions so well..." Tamahome stated matter of factly. Miaka nodded.  
  
"Yes it does, it fits, she's been here so long that she has learned to fit in. She is from Konan but was born in my world, don't you see? She can't speak, she can't go home, and she can't be evil, she has a purpose and she knows it. We have to find it, and why she came. I can't focus on Suzaku anyway with this mystery over my head." She finished quickly. I smiled at her, how did that sappy baka think of all that! How amazing...  
  
"Um... Guys... What color is the sky?" I snorted at Tamahome's stupid question. Tasuki glared at him,  
  
"Blue you baka."  
  
"Well why is it red... and gold..." Our attention focused outside to where a branch of the sky was indeed golden red... The light lasted a few moments in an amazing spiral, then it stopped abruptly. We watched in amazing frozen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~ I changed into a kitten to leave and headed to where I told him to meet me... I was not nervous, not at all. I was scared. I had no idea how to explain but I would do my best... Without telling him everything. Suzaku why can't you let me speak japanese? It would have made everything so easy... Suzaku... Why?  
  
I was waiting I nearly died of a heart attack as I heard the voice...  
  
'Suzaku?' I waited for a response.  
  
You couldn't speak because you didn't need to.  
  
'Well... I guess that's true... I only had cook, Nakago, and Dr.Kajin... But why not now?' I felt like he was smiling but saw nothing... Then darkness wrapped around me.  
  
Now will do nicely Then all of a sudden I saw words in gold flash before my eyes. I was no longer a kitten but my human self... devoid of clothes... I saw the red blaze swirl around me, I rose in the air suspeded in the black orb around me, the words circled closer an closer till I thought I might choke but I didn't. I then felt warm as I absorbed the knowledge of those words... I saw the japanese sentences form in my head as I thought... Kuso! I can speak japanese!  
  
'Thank you Suzaku!' I thought, in japanese. I felt a chuckle then his presence was gone and I was a kitten again... with a golden and ruby collar... I closed my eyes hoping no one had noticed the sudden lights and magic, the seishi probably did but I felt it was for me alone. I changed to human quickly, I entered the tavern quietly, unnoticed. I headed towards the indigo cape in the back of the room and sat down.  
  
"Sora?" Amiboshi lifted his cloak slightly to get a better look at me. I smiled as kindly as I could, he stopped movement his mouth slackened... I must have one heck of a smile...  
  
"Yes... Listen now. I can't come with you... I would love to really, but this is my place... Ami... I was sent to the Suzaku seishi for a reason, I can't tell you but I won't let you leave empty-handed OK? Take these..." I handed him first the locket of glass, it was for Nakago...  
  
"That is for Nakago... Tell him to wear it always, it will keep him... safe. This is for you," Amiboshi seemed shocked when I reached forward placing my hands on his face and kissed him softly, I was actually sending my life force through him then retrieving it. I pulled away and he gasped, I had left a remainment of my chi...in his heart. "Sora...??? What did you...?" He seemed at a loss for words. I smiled at him, he was too amazed to speak. "I know I'll see you soon, Nakago's a horribly strategic man... his plan is very odd though... Goodbye... And thanks, for everything..." I stood up and walked out the door. Amiboshi muttered a farewell... He was impressed. I changed quickly and ran back to the palace. I was very proud of the way I dismissed Amiboshi, no strings attached. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chichiri~  
  
I left Sora's room dissapointed, she hadn't told me anything... And how could she mentally connect so easily, it took training and she didn't seem to have any special talents... That we knew of... But then again we didn't know much, she spoke english, she's been abused, she's origionally from here, and she wants to be near our seishi... That's it, well I know she writes poetry... Ack. I don't think poetry suits me unless I try... I walked around the palace silent in thought, at dinner she had seemed lost in her own world... I wonder what she had been thinking about... Maybe her startling entrance, I had been shocked, I didn't even recognize her hardly! If not for those eyes... I didn't notice I had come to stand before a rather large window... Then it seemed as if the sky had turned to flames, there was a strange spiral of red and gold, the two colors coarsed together in a single strand. The light was now connected obviously to the ground where it began to lift something.... The band was so strong, that light was godly sure as I am human... Something powerful was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tasuki~  
  
As soon as the light stopped I felt something pulsating within me... something...beautiful... BEAUTIFUL? Ack. More like amazing, but good and powerful. Reminded me of Sora...  
  
"Anyone know what that was???" Asked Nuriko looking nervous. I grinned.  
  
"It was Suzaku..." Muttered Hotohori seriously. The rest of the seishi stared at him.  
  
"Do you think so..."Gasped Miaka amazed.  
  
"Wonderful deduction..." A voice chuckled from the dark window. The seishi turned and stood defensively near Miaka.  
  
"And correct!" A feminine giggle came from the shadow as it swung its legs.  
  
"Who're you?!" Asked Tama defensively. Chichiri entered just as Hotohori took a step forward,  
  
"Answer." His voice grated. Chichiri was strangely frozen in place.  
  
"Chichiri, get up here!" I hissed at him he turned to look at me with his ever smiling face.  
  
"You already know huh Chichiri? Isn't Suzaku nice?" The shadow laughed.  
  
"Oh stop... I'm not evil silly, quite the opposite, I'm here to help you out, really! See?" The shadow jumped with agility before Miaka... It took my brain a second to register the face...Sora.  
  
~Sora~  
  
I was sooo happy! I didn't care if it was suspicious, I could TALK. In japanese! Inside I was rejoicing as I hugged Miaka gleefully.  
  
"Miaka! I can talk!" Miaka smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm very happy for you!" She exclaimed. The seishi were staring, Chichiri smiled. I smiled at him, he was nice to know.  
  
"Miaka, I don't know if we should trust her..." Muttered Tasuki. Miaka glared at him, I smiled sweetly and walked up to Tasuki nonchalantly before hitting him over the head harshly.  
  
"I. CAN. TALK. BUT. I. AM. NOT. BAD. Got it? Good" Tasuki nodded dumbly looking dazed.  
  
"Sorry... Didn't mean to er... hurt him...bad..." I sweatdropped.  
  
"So that weird light was what exactly?" Asked Nuriko moving to the previous subject.  
  
"Suzaku basically sums it up!" I concurred gleefully. Yes I was VERY EXTREMELY SUPER happy. Chichiri smiled and nodded. I hugged Miaka again in my glee before becoming somewhat serious again.  
  
"Daijoubu... I'm done, for now. Listen before I get false accuasations to my sudden speech I would like to explain, so please sit." I motioned to their previous seat which they took. I put on my most assuring smile and began  
  
"Ok... Listen I'm actually here for reason. A good reason but I think I should start at the begining. Ahem. You see I'm guessing you've figured out I'm from a different world, not Miaka's though, another world. Well A nice old lady, you know her as Taiitsukun, came to me exactly ten years ago... I was five, she asked me if I would help her... I was a really friendly kid, lemme tell ya..., well I told her sure and then I got sucked here... Well actually a village on the border, I was adopted by a family who hid my identity, they knew I wasn't the miko. I lived there for five years, after a horrible raid I was captured and sold as a slave. It wasn't all that bad, but I ran away three years ago from a lord in the capital... then a general at the palace discovered me hiding in the palace, I was... sent to work in the palace for two years... Thats when I met you. I did however leave a few facts out... Why am I here? To guide you, no more no less. Who sent me? Suzaku. And I lied to you about speaking because I couldn't speak that language, sorry bout that. But there is something I believe you should be apologizing about, my diary?" The suzaku seishi were all flushed with my last statement, Miaka looked near tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to find out more about you!" Miaka cluthched onto me, sobbing, as the others nodded sweatdropped. I smiled peeling her off my now wet shirt.  
  
''Ok Thank you, and whatever you read... well... Keep it to yourself I don't want to know... Any questions?" Nuriko piped up first.  
  
"Yeah, is Sora actually your name?"  
  
"Well no... It's actually Izouma Ceres... Ceres-Sora was an old nickname though and I don't have a problem being called Sora... Anybody else?" Tasuki stood up looking dead serious.  
  
"How do we know your not just a Seiryuu assasin?! This could just be a trick." I muffled the chuckle in my throat and answered calmly.  
  
"Tasuki-chan..." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"...ignored... " If I wanted to kill Miaka I've had had several chances, the market, the room, when we first met... Besides, I kind of like you all, in a weird sort away..." Miaka smiled starry eyed as Tamahome asked his rational question.  
  
"But Sora, how come there is nothing... No prophecies or anything about a guardian... Why? That does leave some doubt..." I smiled kindly.  
  
"Well, you don't have any prophecies about me because there are none. However, there is a mention of the guardians of heaven and hell. I would be the guardian of heaven, check the main scroll.... Chichiri, something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Chichiri was chuckling behind his mask. Miaka giggled at my joke but the other seishi were lost.  
  
"What no da?"He said innocently. I promtly smacked him while whispering in his ear,  
  
"I can see through your mask you know." He blushed and smiled under the smiling mask.  
  
"Does that make you an Angel no da?" I smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I'm pretty clueless myself... I kind of have some things of my own to sort out... Um, anything else?" Hotohori smiled kindly before asking,  
  
"Well... Sora, would it be safe for you to travel with the rest? It could be quite dangerous." I felt like laughing, me in danger? HA! I could be a giant tiger if I wanted to, the trick to my gift is seeing something... And guess how easily I can draw a giant tiger to see? Pretty darn easy.  
  
"I can take extremely good care of myself as well as my friends, everyone has their talents you see... I think I basically told you everything... I'm going to sleep now, G'night." I stepped back waiting for possible protest, silence. I walked contentedly to my/Miaka's room and promptly fell asleep on the carpeted floor with a single blanket and pillows. It was extremely comfy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Me~(A.k.a. narrator)  
  
The seishi sat back for a moment debating Sora's newfound speech and abilities... It was obvious she had nothing to hide from most people's perspective, Tamahome was worried about Miaka as usual... Hotohori however completely gave into the side of himself that said Sora was good Chichiri knew Sora was as good as you got with a tragic past and she was nice from the few days they knew her... Miaka always liked her, Tasuki didn't care anymore, and Nuriko just wanted her to stay away from Hotohori even if he did love Miaka. Chichiri left silently to bed and the others followed, Hotohori last. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora woke up early like she was used to and changed to some different clothes before heading to the library. She left Miaka snoring with her dreams of food... None of the other seishi were up yet, not even Hotohori, as Sora walked softly admiring the halls. She liked to be alone sometimes (as I stated earlier). The walls of the palace were decorated with rich tapestries and bright carvings, Sora traced her fingers over them lovingly. Sora recalled when she was younger she used to draw, as she grew in this world she had mastered her skills of paint and ink but never carvings... She wished she could learn. Once in the library she searched for a novel to read... She found one to her liking and settled into a chair to read. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next person awake was Hotohori who immediately had several meetings with advisors due to Kutou's royal threats. Inside Hotohori was extremely nervous but he kept his calm while assuring his advisors. Soon after he began to think about the night before... Sora could talk... Hotohori thought for a few minutes and decided he had a few questions for Sora and decided to seek her out before breakfast if she was awake. Hotohori being the sensible emperor he is headed to Miaka/Sora's room to see if she was awake, on the way he reminded himself that she needed a room. Entering the room he sighed looking for a moment at Miaka looking for the feeling she usually gave him. Usually? Thought Hotohori nervously, he felt nothing... No longing, no love. At least other He stared for a moment then realized Sora wasn't there... Hotohori looked up thinking. He had found Sora in the library, maybe she was there... He strode purposefully to the library and looked around, he spotted Sora curled beside the window book in hand... Hotohori smiled, she was reading a novel not philosophy, she looked very calm.  
  
"Sora-san..." Sora's head snapped up to gaze at Hotohori. She stayed where she was this time before closing the book.  
  
"Sora or Sora-chan's fine Hotohori..." She explained standing.  
  
"Yes... I had some questions if you don't mind..." Sora smiled and walked to the nearby table and sat. Hotohori followed sitting across from her.  
  
"Ok. Then I want to play a game, you ask a question I answer then vice versa. I do have my own questions you know... " Hotohori nodded and decided to go first.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15, I'll be sixteen in August. How old are you?" Sora smiled, Hotohori was suprised she looked his age.  
  
"18... Do you enjoy it here?" Sara gawked.  
  
"Of course... Hmmm...Why do you wear robes and shoes that look like a duck?" Sora held back gigles at Hotohori's shocked expression.  
  
"These are the robes all emperors wear! It does not make make me look like a duck!" Sora covered her face while she giggled.  
  
"Actually... It does..." Sora laughs and Hotohori huffs at her before asking,  
  
"Can you fight with a sword?" Sora laughs again and looks at him before giggling.  
  
"Can you? Of course you can so why ask a question you know the answer? I know you saw me at that Inn... Ok...Why are you so serious? Not that I'm one to talk... This is probably the first time I laughed in a long time..." Hotohori blushed.  
  
''I grew up around adults I suppose that's why... Er...Do you know what's going to happen?" Sora looked mildly suprised.  
  
"Well I know we need to find the rest of the seishi...Do you have any family?"  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
"4 little siblings, 2 girls, 2 boys, and Onee-chan ..." Sora answered sadly.  
  
"Er... Why do I need help?" She asked softly thinking.  
  
"... I have no idea but-"  
  
"Ask me why I hate Kutou." Hotohori was startled by her tart cutoff.  
  
"W-why do you hate Kutou?" He asked nervously.  
  
"You have to kill or be killed. Why is Konan so peaceful?" She responded icily. Hotohori was slightly scared now, Sora was quite vicious.  
  
"Because I try to keep the people happy? Er... I think that's enough..." Hotohori replies standing abruptly.  
  
"Bye, bye Heika-sama." Sora said before opening her book and reading Hotohori stares before exiting the room nervously. Sora looked up after he left and smiled tightly,  
  
"Damn girl... Now you went and scared him... Oh well, I know he cares somewhat...He's cute when he's shocked..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome woke next and immediately went in search of food much like Miaka did a little while later... Chichiri woke up later than usual and also headed towards food. Tasuki was still asleep when the others, Sora came last, assembled for breakfast. Tamahome looked around as Nuriko asked entering,  
  
"Where's Fang-boy?" Nuriko sat down beside Hotohori smiling at him softly. Sora sweat-dropped, /this whole room is a love triangle... Scratch that, more like a love octagon. Nuriko loves Hotohori, Hotohori loves Miaka, Miaka loves Tamahome, and I'll bet Tasuki and Chichiri love Miaka as well... Scary,/ she thought silently.  
  
"I'm betting ten to one he's asleep." Sora volunteered melodically. Nuriko gasped as rememberance came over him,  
  
"Suzaku, it wasn't a dream," Said Tamahome nervously. Miaka smiled.  
  
"Well I'll go wake up Tasuki, gossip about me all you want while I'm gone Ok?" Said Sora cheerily as she left to find Tasuki's room. The oher seishi and Miaka stared after her jaws loose.  
  
"Did she really just say to gossip about her?" Asked Tamahome amazed.  
  
"I think so no da..." Said Chichiri eye widened behind his mask.  
  
"Strange..." Muttered Nuriko airily. Miaka giggled at the looks on her present sieshi's faces.  
  
"Not really, where I'm from she's normal. Even if she has been here ten years she's still from my world and she acts like it. " Exclaimed Miaka sappily.(a/N:And sappily is a word mind you! Mwahahahahaha!) The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Ahem. Miaka when should we resume our search for the seishi?" Asked Hotohori calmly. Miaka smiled,  
  
"As soon as possible of course!" She giggled.  
  
"Well... Then..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora roamed the hallways searching carefully till she came to Tasuki's room. She knocked forcefully but got no response, she opened the door and peeked inside. Tasuki was asleep peacefully, a bottle of sake in hand. Sora smiled and shut the door behind her shaking her head as she attempted to pull the sake out of Tasuki's tight grasp. Tasuki grunted and rolled over pulling poor Sora with him. Sora sqeaked, Tasuki was now also holding on to her and she wasn't very happy about it. She squirmed vigorously but found herself being squeezed tighter.  
  
"Tasuki... LET GO!" She screamed in his ear. Tasuki's eyes snapped open and stared at Sora.  
  
"Sora? What the hell...?" Tasuki, still holding onto her, asked tenatively. Sora scowled, she still couldn't get free.  
  
"Let. Me. Go. NOW." She told him annoyed. Tasuki blushed and let her go, Sora dusted herself off and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Tasuki I swear... I'm never waking you up again. Now get up it's breakfast time you lazy bum." Tasuki smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hehehe... Just so ya know ya aren't the first person that's happened to..." Sora sweat-dropped and turned around while Tasuki threw on a shirt hastily.  
  
"So...Who was the poor soul who had to wake you up?" She asked pointedly. Tasuki sweat-dropped and hung his head.  
  
" Nuriko...Eheheh..." Tasuki explained. Sora grabbed Tasuki her eyes widened as she guided him out the door.  
  
"Nuriko? No wonder he became a cross-dresser!" She told him smiling. Tasuki looked upset as he responded,  
  
"Hey, he was gay before-" Sora promptly smacked him for the 'gay' comment.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's not necissarily gay. It's not nice to call him something he doesn't want to be called. Around me he can only be referred to as cross- dresser or Nuriko, got that?"  
  
"G-gomen nasai... Erm, as I was saying... Nuriko was cross-dressing before that happened..." Tasuki winced as Sora tightened her grip on his wrist.  
  
"What is it?" Tasuki asked nervously at Sora's suddenly darkened face.  
  
"Nothing... yet..." She added softly stopping in front of the room the others were waiting in. Tasuki opened the door and gasped, Miaka was lying on the floor and appeared to be unconscious, Sora growled and said the single word that descrbed it,  
  
"Shit."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Angel: Kekekekekekeke.... I do love a good cliff-hanger! Aha see I do have a heart though I'll update sooner! Hehehehe... Also now ya know a wee little bit about Sora, and a warning it's just icing on the cake!  
  
~Yay Questions~  
  
What's wrong with Miaka?! :(  
  
Sora can do other things?  
  
Will Miaka live?  
  
What happened to Mits?!  
  
Chiriko comes and... knows him?! (This is easy to figure out ya know...)  
  
-This is a dumb birthday thingie-  
  
I love you all!  
  
Hotohori: *Sniffles* I thought you only loved me...  
  
Angel: I do... In a different way! You're special!*Hotohori hugs her*  
  
Heero: *holding gun to Hotohori's head* Let go.  
  
Hotohori:*glares letting go*Tch.  
  
Angel: Stop that Heero. Lemme guess.. I'm dreaming because my two of my fav. bishies are here... right?  
  
Emiko, Libbie, Adreas, Sarafia, and Gen: NO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! They'e your presents! Hey where's Lantis?  
  
Lantis: Hi...  
  
Angel: I love you all in a friend way very VERY much right now.  
  
Huggles That's all folks! I might do more with this...Ittekimasu! Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5 What to call it?

Angel: mWahahahahahahahaha! I have reviews!  
  
Ashley: -_-;; Yes now hush up and state your stuff.  
  
Angel: Ah yea... Anyway do I have to?  
  
Ashley: There is a LAW for a reason.  
  
Angel: *sigh* OOk...... I don't own Fushigi Yuugi... Except Hotohori was a birthday gift...*winkwink*  
  
Hotohori: Angel-chan? You said something?  
  
Ashley: No she didn't sexy.  
  
Legolas: Sexy? What's that?  
  
Hotohori:*red* Angel-chan...  
  
Angel: Legolas it means beautiful, Hotohori I can't do anything about HER.  
  
Heero: Angel you talk too much. *hugs her*  
  
Hotohori: *mumbles* Creep...  
  
Angel:Uhh... Thanks?  
  
Lantis: What are you all doing?  
  
Angel: Nothing... *Moves Heero's arms* Just read the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ME~ Tamahome bent over Miaka nervously as the doctor inspected her.  
  
"This is not good... " The doctor said sadly leaning back while rubbing his temples wearily... Sora scowled watching the doctor before commenting,  
  
"Shikkonki, isn't it." Sora stated this as a sentence. The doctor looked at her before nodding,  
  
"Is there a cure?!" Asked Tamahome. Sora scowled when the doctor simply stated "no."  
  
"That's not true........ There is a cure...." Sora told the seishi eyes downcast sadly. The seishi gaped unknowingly, the doctor looked at her once again this time he spoke harshly.  
  
"It is no longer available! How dare you lead false hopes! You are a mere girl what could-"  
  
"Get it right baka. I am a girl and damn proud of it. Now get it out of your sexist head that I know nothing. I know quite a lot as do the men standing before you. We wouldn't be facing this problem if it was imossible. Now if if you want to disagree fine, but do it somewhere else!" Sora's voice rose shrilly causing the doctor to tremble casting nervous glances at Hotohori, literally pleading to be dismissed. Hotohori graciously granted his wish and the doctor abruptly left.  
  
"Sora... What cure is there?" Asked Nuriko meekly. Sora looked at him and sighed gazing at the unconscious Miaka.  
  
"It's very rare yes... I heard once of a lady doctor who had it... In Choukou...... "  
  
"Do you still think we could make it?" Asked Tasuki impudently. Sora gave hm a soft smile and nodded.  
  
"This is only the beginning... Her fever will get worse then pain, then she'll die. We have enough time but... How can we get there with her... Choukou isn't that close you know..." The seishi nodded in agreement lost in thought.  
  
"I could always transport us no da!" Suggested Chichiri with his usual cheerfulness. Sora looked at him eyes widened.  
  
"You can teleport? WOw! That's so neat! But... Can you take all of us?" Sora asked somewhat brightly.  
  
"I think four including myself no da..." He answered. Hotohori nodded his head smiling.  
  
"I think that is a good plan... Even though I must remain here... I think it best if Tamahome and Sora accompany Miaka. Sora for guidance and Tamahome for protection." The seishi stared at Hotohori mouths agape. Sora looked at them in confusion... What was going on? Truth of the matter was that it was absurd that HOTOHORI, the man in love with Miaka would want TAMAHOME, her 'boyfriend'... to go along.  
  
"Excuse me but I feel a little left out... It's a good idea why are you shocked?" Soa asked hesitantly. Hotohori smiled at her and explained,  
  
"I USED to have... deep feelings for Miaka..." Sora blinked. Once. Twice. Sora smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped.  
  
"So... Ok... I get it...Tamahome too and you two used to duel it out an' all... OKay... Gotcha..." The seishi looked solemn but Nuriko smiled brightly, looking at Hotohori mind you.  
  
"We better leave as soon as possible..." Said Tamahome sitting beside Miaka cluthing her hand tightly. Sora's usually icy powder blue eyes softened watching the couple... So sweet and innocent looking. Hotohori watched Sora noticing the shift in her face, it seemed almost peaceful...  
  
"Miaka will be able to leave in two days of her own accord I'm sure... We'd better get ready... Um Chichiri can I bring some stuff?" Asked Sora hopefully. Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Just don't bring much OK No da?" Sora nodded lost in her own thoughts. Nuriko glanced at Miaka before speaking.  
  
"Um... I have some er... Buisness to attend to..." Nuriko stepped easily from the door into the hallway followed by a solemn Tasuki.  
  
"Hey gay... ITAII!!!" A fan immediately cracked over Tasuki's head, due to Sora's imbecible hearing.  
  
"DAMNIT I CAN SAY IT IF I WANT TO!!! ITTTTTTAAAAAAIIIII!!!" Tasuki layed on the floor trying the multiple bruises inflicted by Sora and Nuriko combined. Tasuki groaned rolling to his feet.  
  
"I need food..." On that note Tasuki headed in search of food, meanwhile Nuriko went to find something cute to wear... Since Hotohori was no longer in love... Chichiri looked at Sora smiled and left the room. Sora sighed sitting by Tamahome, Hotohori watched the three nervously.  
  
"Tamahome, if you worry yourself to death she'll kill you... Huh Obake-chan?" Hotohori smirked, Sora didn't seem like the type to cheer up sad lovers. Tamahome gave Sora a weak smile and ran a hand across Miaka's forehead.  
  
"I suppose...you're right..." He said slowly nevr leving Miaka's side. Sora grinned and stood.  
  
"Hey, Hoto you're hungy? Of course you are c'mon... Let's go get food." Sora grabbed Hotohori's sleeve and pulled him gently from the room leaving Tama alone with Miaka.  
  
"Poor Tamahome..." Murmured Sora softly to herself. Hotohori glanced at Sora a soft smile playingon his lips.  
  
"What's so funny Snakey?" She asked eyes glinting. Hotohori was taken back by the name, Snakey? His mind asked curiously. That's a first.  
  
"Snakey???" He asked curious. Sora grinned and pointed to his neck.  
  
"Sea Snake right? Snake-y. What's so FUNNY?" She repeated. Hotohori nodded in understanding.  
  
"You don't seem to be the comforting one..." Sora looked at Hotohri her face set in it's usual solemn expression.  
  
"You wouldn't think I smile yet I do. Everyone's different and full of suprises, who'd think an emperor would be decent to his people? Besides Konan people..." Hotohori started at this... What would make her say such a thing...  
  
"Snakey, the wold isn't half as nice as it could be... Much to my dissapointment... We just have to do our best to live..." Sora scowled as she stated this plainly. Hotohori smiled.  
  
"Then live." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: Yes this was a very short chapter... Since crappy horrible cruel school has opened again a while ago actually... My writing will be shorter... Sorry if you even care...*sigh*  
  
Lantis: I care.  
  
Heero: Me too!  
  
Hotohori: You know I do Tenshi-chan...  
  
Legolas: Mellanim.../my love/ I care  
  
Angel: I feel so loved... Well as I was saying... I'll try to update more though... SOMEONE REVIEW!!!!!!! I have FIXED my story, ANYONE and EVERYONE who is lovable and kind can REVIEW... Now listen closely... There is a BRIGHT. SHINY. PRETTY. button. RIGHT THERE. Now press it yeeeeeeeesssssssssss... Press itttttt... -V- 


	6. Chapter 6 Bonding Time

Chapter 6 Bonding Time!  
  
Angel: HIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
Andrea: Hey everybody! How's it going!  
  
Angel: Good we hope! Well first me no own Fushigi Yuugi due to slight copyright and financial issues... Anyhoo, this is dear Andrea!  
  
Andrea: *winks* It's a pleasure to blab! ^_^V  
  
Angel: Also I'm proud to announce some... PRE ROMANCE will be occuring in THIS chapter. The only reason it takes so long is because I don't do the love at first sight bid ya know?  
  
Andrea:*snickers* Is that why you're single?  
  
Angel: Hush you! I got Lantis, Legolas, Heero and Hotohori! *grabs them* See! Hey did you notice the LL HH? That's neat!  
  
Hotohori: Tenshi-chan... *glomps her*  
  
Heero: ANGEL!*hugs her*  
  
Legolas: Mella! (love) *grabs on too*  
  
Lantis:Dearest!*guess what he does? HUGZ*  
  
Angel: C-can't... breath.........Help...  
  
Andrea: I like being single... Sorta... JOSEPH!!! MARRY ME!!!*Joseph screams*  
  
Angel: Awww...Cute...*Hotohori, Heero, Lantis, and Legolas go chibi so they don't kill her*  
  
Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Joseph: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~ I looked at Hoto-chan and couldn't help but cock my head... So like Dr.Kajin...  
  
"You know what... You sound like a philosopher, like an old fiend of mine who said I always gave too much and got too little... Ironic that you have such a dislike of Philosophy, ne?"  
  
" Hai... But I just don't particurally enjoy digesting OTHER ideas while being transfixed on my own... And those of Konan..." He replied smiling. I waved his answer away and stopped looking at the picture in front of me... On the top right there stood an angel, her hair was free... like liquid gold flowing to th floor. The angel smiled turned away but looking back... The angel wore a white silk dress with tattered edges. On the opposite side stood another kind of angel, the dark kind. This one was male with long dark hair near his shoulders, his gown was the opposite of the light angel being dark and tattered silk. The dark angel's face was solemn but sad... The two clasped hands...  
  
"Hoto-sama... Who did this?" I asked softly. Hotohori glanced at me out the corner of his eye.  
  
"I don't know... Why?" I looked down and fiddled with my thumb. Could I trust him? I understood Chichiri but Hoto-chan was...Mysterious... I knew practically nothing about him. I kept my face expressionless as I answered...  
  
"I like art... It... Its so... well, emotion filled I guess...." Hotohori smiled and touched my elbow gently pulling, I kept back the automatic flinch just barely... I never am fond of ANY guy touching me...  
  
"Come see the gallery, it's filled with pictures... I personally enjoy art but I'll never be talented in it..." Hotohori blushed... I felt like making a picture right there. Bad timing yes but none the less, embarassment was always a good picture element.  
  
"I like to draw." I said solemnly not even thinking about it. Hotohori looked at me. I nearly gasped at what I said... No one... I reapeat NO ONE ever knew I drew. It was my turn to flush but I held it back tilting my head forward . I don't know why I never told anyone about my drawings but... It was mine, something I did when I was alone... Like my poems but they were more for people, being so oppinionated and all. But my art was different, I just made a previous attempt not to tell! I never lost control and it was infuriating.  
  
"Really? You should show me, I'm not very good... My attempted pictures never look beautiful... like me." Hotohori touched his cheek smiling wistfully. I nearly snorted.  
  
"You're full of yourself." I stated. Hotohori stared at me, I don't care if he's the emperor, he's full of himself!  
  
"Of course, I have reason to be!" He replied as the sparkles and bubbles appeared. I popped them by poking and threw the stars away.  
  
"Oh you're not THAT beautiful." I told him as I pulled his robe and he started forward once again.  
  
"But I AM beautiful, you even said so Sora." I frowned and looked around the room we entered.  
  
"Ah... Where are we?" Hotohori sweatdropped as he noticed our surroundings.  
  
"Do I look like an emperor to you? Wait a sec!" I parted my hair to the side tieing it loosly and put it in front of my shoulder. I stood straight and tall smiling regally.  
  
"I am your heika-sama bow to me." I waved my hand to the left.  
  
"I'm oh so beautiful it hurts!"I imitated Hotohori's voice perfectly mimickingly. I touched my cheek as sparklies appeared. Hotohori crossed his arms and glared. I smiled back anyway.  
  
"Come on Heika-sama, I want to see the gallery! " Hoto-chan shook his head in defeat and cracked a smile.  
  
"Only if you know where we are... I'm a little lost..." He answered. I sweatdropped.  
  
"Some emperor you are. I think we need to back up some..." We wandered around some not really knowing where we were going...  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
We were lost... REALLY REALLY lost... Normally that doesn't happen but with the art and impressions we got lost. Me emperor of Konan... lost in MY palace... How pathetic. Sora was practically laughing at me... She had the idea though. We back tracked best as we could... I just took my time watching Sora fiddle with her hair. She had a good imerial impression... I remembered her performance of me...  
  
~flashback~(A/N: I know I know not necessary but his opinion's important!!! *wink wink*)  
  
Sora tilted her head up shoulders back, her face was intimidating but kind with its smile.  
  
"I am your heika-sama bow to me." Her command was simple. It was VERY royal-like... Like a queen My mind said for me. Shut up I answered while glaring at her. She smiled more touching her cheek with delicate fingers proclaiming.  
  
"I'm oh so beautiful it hurts!" Her face shone as light seemed to creep into her vivid expression. She was lovely... I still glared. How dare she mock me, the EMPEROR. She obviously wasn't afraid... I broke into a sheepish smile after.  
  
~end of flashback~(A/N: This'll be important later!!!)  
  
"Ah! I know, this way!" I exclaimed grasping her thin wrst gently and pulled her along to see the lovely paintings. Sora smiled and followed me.  
  
"At least we know you're not completely dense!" I smiled back trying not to roll my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari of Chapter 6!  
  
Angel: Well I hope you liked it! Sorry I took so long to review!  
  
Andrea: I didn't like it... No romance!!!  
  
Angel: I never said romance, I said PRE romance! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Andrea: Knock it off, a bug might land on your tongue!*Angel scowls leaving her tongue out*  
  
Angel:Sho whaas? (So what?)  
  
Lantis: Tenshi... Why is your tongue like that.  
  
Angel: So I catsh ash bugh! (So I catch a bug!)  
  
Legolas: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhkkkkaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!  
  
Andrea: Are you people still reading? *looks out screen*  
  
Herro: REVIEW OR GO AWAY!!! 


	7. Chapter 8 Fun Fairy Takeover! HELP ACK!

*Giant pink fairy with orange hair like Sailor Moon and green eyes pop up!*  
  
Fun Fairy Uno: Hello EVERYONE!*smiles*  
  
Fun Fairy Dos:*Blue fairy pops up with yellow hair like Hikari Shidou from Rayearth* We are sory to say that Angel-chan cannot host this chapter... Due to unfortunate circumstances...*winks* So you get US!  
  
Andrea: Hey we are here too!  
  
Sarafia: Yup!  
  
Ashley: We decided Angel was TOO dramatic and WAY too sad... So we re-wrote it to be funny!!!  
  
Voice:*muffled* LET ME OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! *POUND POUND*  
  
Libbie: Please ignore any loud insulting comments...  
  
Angel: BAKAS!!!  
  
Emiko: Heheheh... Since we're rather lazy we shortened this chapter to play form... Ok?  
  
Adreas: We own nothing except Sora and the plot... Oh and Angel.  
  
Angel: Iieeeeeee!!! DARO!  
  
Fun Fairies: Enjoy!*Pink and blue bubbles fill screen*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sora and Hotohori look around out the gallery when Tamahome enters screaming*  
  
Tamahome: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Miaka's awake and eating EVERYTHING HELP!!!  
  
Sora: Nani?!  
  
Chichiri: It's true no da! EVERYTHING RUUUUUNNNNNN!!!  
  
Hotohori:*sweatdrop* Miaka...  
  
Sora: Oh my GOD!!!! Look at her*points to Miaka eating food in kitchen*  
  
Miaka: Must eat... Must make up for sleep... FOOD!  
  
Sora: MIAKA!!! Knock it off! *pulls Miaka weakly* I can't do anything!  
  
Hotohori:... Miaka please stop... miaka...  
  
Nuriko: What's wrong? What's the matter?!*rushes in*  
  
Tasuki: Aghh! Let go of my shirt!!!*Miaka eats Tasuki's shirt*  
  
Seishi+Sora: EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!(No da!)  
  
Nuriko: Miaka! Get a hold of yourself!!!*manages to pull Miaka off*  
  
Seishi+sora:*sigh* :Thank gooddness...*Miaka stares*  
  
Miaka: Huh? Wha happened???*looks in disbelief at destroyed kitchen*  
  
Sora:*cough cough* ate ALL the FOOD in the kitchen as well as *cough's * Shirt...*Miaka blinks stupidly*  
  
Tamahome:Eep. Don't look at me...*hides*  
  
Hotohori:... Ahem... Miaka you ARE sick... Shouldn't you rest...?  
  
Miaka: Who did this? No I feel fine Hotohori...*looks at Sora*  
  
Tamahome: *cough* did this and *cough* can't even remember? Talk about memory loss...  
  
Sora: Don't worry about it Mi-chan... C'mon you and me will have a lil' chat Ok? Er... Nuriko...  
  
Nuriko: Yes? *Miaka and Sora grin*  
  
Sora+Miaka: Please put Miaka(Me) Down.  
  
Nuriko:*blush* 


	8. Chapter 9 Choukou Not

Shinikami: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk!!!*laughs* You better love me for not sabotaging everything!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*1 minute after fight*  
  
Angel: Yousavedme!!! *Hugs bishies*  
  
Hotohori: T-tenshi... I... Cannot... breathe...  
  
Angel: Heheheh... I got rid of everyone! Shinikami thanks for saving the story!*winks*  
  
Shinikami: Not a prob Sis.  
  
Heero: Sis?  
  
Angel: She's my 'sister'. Otherwise known as Jenny.  
  
Shinikami: Ah well see ya.*leaves*  
  
Angel: Well everyone how's it going. I'll be writing another chapter now.  
  
Lantis: Tenshi would like you to know she does not own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Legolas: She only owns pictures and stories about us.  
  
Hotohori: And a plushie of me!!!  
  
Angel: Enjoy! I will...*smiles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamahome~(I wanted someone different!)  
  
After Miaka sabatoged(Is that spelled right?) the kitchen I followed to eat luch with Nuriko, Fangboy, and Chichiri. The meal as usual was great but I couldn't help my thoughts going to Miaka while Chichiri carried the most cheerful conversation, with himself of course. Miaka wasn't well no matter how well she acted... How did they expect us to cope with so much? The gods I meant. Miaka meant everything to me, she was my night and day... My very existence. And it scares me as much as I enjoy being with her... To hear her voice, touch her, watch her... it made made my heart speed up just thinking about it... Suzaku I love her... And if she dies... Suzaku help us all.  
  
"Tamahome? Miaka wants you..." Said a strange feminime voice. I looked up sharply recognizing Sora's voice. She frowned snapping her fingers.  
  
"Tama???"  
  
"Sorry Sora-san what was it?" I asked smiling sheepishly. She quirked an eyebrow but replied,  
  
"Mi-chan wants you... She says she wants 'help packing'." I smiled.  
  
"Arigatou Sora-san... I'll go see her now..." I stood heading to Miaka's room nervously. Was she in pain? Trouble? I quickened my pace as I arrived at Miaka's room. I entered silently watching Miaka putting some clothes in a small bag. I stepped directly behind her before hugging her tightly. She gasped then looked up staring.  
  
"Oh Obake-chan..." She smiled cheerfully as I bent down seeking her lips with mine. Then I met the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Authoress~(Kekekek)  
  
Sora stood silent for a moment before plopping down beside Nuriko.  
  
"So what are you two doing today?" She asked. Nuriko smiled.  
  
"I'm going to visit some of my old friends in the harem! I haven't seen them in so long..." said Nuriko wistfully. Sora's lips twitched.  
  
"So you really did act as a woman then?" Nuriko smiled.  
  
"Hai and I'm quite proud of it! Well I'll be going now... Want to come? Sorry Chichiri but girls only," Chichiri waved his hand.  
  
"Don't worry no da! But... Nuriko... Technically- Oof!!!" Chichiri was immediately hit by Nuriko's slipper which he retrieved and left the room linking his arm into Sora's. Sora started but relaxefd after they left the room. Nuriko led the way to the harem which was covered with a knob- less door. Nuriko rapped gently and a sweet voice spoke,  
  
"Konichiwa! Who is it?" Nuriko smiled.  
  
"Kourin-san! Konichi-wa Akira!" Replied Nuriko in a sing-song voice. A squeal was heard as the voice, 'Akira', shouted to someone else. The door opened to reveal a very pretty silver-haired woman with bright violet eyes, obviously Akira. Sora watched as Nuriko and Akira embraced before stepping into the 'entrance hall'. Sora followed allowing the door to shut behind her. She watched silently as the girls around Nuriko bombarded he with questions while doleing feirce hugs. Nuriko laughed obviously trying not to fall over. Suddenly a taller blue-haired young woman noticed Sora.  
  
"Oi! Kourin-san who's your friend?! She's positively lovely!!!" The girl bounded up to Sora smiling cheerfully as she touched her ponytail.  
  
"Such lovely hair! Look at those eyes, never have I seen such an enchanting pale color!" another girl with dark-raven hair piped up after,  
  
"Oooh are you new?" Then another girl spoke.  
  
"Hai! Onegai! You're so pretty!" Sora did her best not to stare as girls approached her introducing themselves. Nuriko watched, an amused smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Um... Hello to you too... Um no I'm not staying... Just visiting..." Several 'awws' were heard but still smiles spread around the room.  
  
"At least we can show you everything!!!" A girl callerd Ruby cried as she wrapped a friendly arm around Sora's shoulders. Sora gave a smal smile and followed willingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome and Miaka spent the rest of the afternoon together... packing and otherwise... (nothing above kissing you pervs) Chichiri occupied himself as monks sometimes do, meditating... Hotohori however was busy with councillors. Tasuki spent his time going around annoying anyone and everyone. when it was near dinner the seishi and Miaka assembeled at a small dining chamber waiting for Nuriko and Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
After my final meeting with the coucillors of peace, most boring in my opinion, I headed to the usual dining chamber I ate with the other seishi. I was wondering where the others were as Miaka and Tamahome entered, followed by Chichiri as we started a simple conversation. Tasuki showed up next complaining diligently about hunger. But when Nuriko and Sora came in the others and myself were rather shocked...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Authoress~  
  
After leaving the harem Sora smiled brightly at Nuriko.  
  
"Nuri-chan, I think that was honestly the funnest thing I've done in years!" Nuriko smiled back and hugged her softly.  
  
"I'm glad the other girls like you! They seem to think your the perfect woman! I don't blame them, I never knew you had so many talents!!!" Sora blushed for the first time in a while but smile brilliantly.  
  
"Well your not far behind! Too bad Snakey doesn't realize their potential as well," Sora commented softly. Nuriko smiled but still looked a little confused.  
  
"Arigatou but... Who's snakey???" Sora smiled evilly as they reached the dining chamber door. She bent forward whispering,  
  
"Hotohori." Nuriko blushed and laughed at the same time with Sora, while Sora opened the door. The seishi stared at the guardian and laughing seishi. Nuriko and Sora's laugter ceased for a moment but then they saw the staring seishi and laughed again collapsing against each other as they sat.  
  
"Ya think ya two want ta share the joke?" Asked Tasuki glaring as food arrived. Sora and Nuriko looked a each other but were hit with another fit of *giggles* and fell into each other tears streaming from Nuriko's side while Sora tried to explain,  
  
"Your... Faces... Oh Funny..." Sora held her stomach but finally managed to stop laughing. And watched the seishi.  
  
"Ahem... Wh-What did you lovely people do today?" Miaka smiled and was about to talk when Tasuki interupted.  
  
"I was bored cause all of ya damn left me!" Miaka ignored him and kept talking.  
  
"Me and Tamahome packed!"  
  
"That so Tamakins? What exactly were you packin', when I saw ya, ya was packin' Miaka's tongue-" Nuriko knocked him unconscious then. Tamahome and Miaka had the equivilents of Cherries when it came to their faces. Nuriko however glared at Tasuki while Chichiri gave his trademark 'Daaaaaaaaaa!'  
  
"Ah hehehehe..." A large sweat-drop grew on the two's head while Hotohori watched silently.  
  
Bye the way Sora, I managed to get you a room, it's near mine, I'll show you after dinner." Sora smiled an nodded. As Tasuki woke up Chichiri began to ask a question in his usual chipper manner,  
  
"What were you and Nuriko doing today no da?" Nuriko smiled and answered,  
  
"We went to see some old friends of mine in the harem! They positively love Sora!!" Sora smiled nudging Nuriko who was busy eating an eggroll. Chichiri smiled brightly while Hotohori questioned Nuriko hesitantly,  
  
"Wouldn't it make the girls a bit nervous Nuriko?"  
  
"Not at all, they still think of Nuri-chan as a girl!" Sora answered cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~After Din-din: Hotohori and Sora~  
  
"Here you go... Hope you like it..." Sora opened her eyes and stared at her room, it was as nice as Miaka's with navy blue and silver adornments. The room had rich datk wood furniture and an ornate canopy bed.  
  
"WOWWW!! KAWAII!" Sora's eyes became all starry... Then she jumped on the bed squealing.  
  
"Snakey you are officialy THE best Emperor in the entire world!" Hotohori blushed smiling.  
  
"Your things are in there, since you must leave in the morning I leave you... Goodnight Sora..." Sora smiled at him her eyes closing amiably.  
  
"Goodnight Hoto-sama!" Hotohori smiled leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: Didja like it?! It's a lot less serious I hope...  
  
Heero: Angel... Where's my spandex??? HM???  
  
Angel: I dunno... Maybe Shinikami took em... Anyway, bye guys.  
  
Heero: Shinikami??? WHY?  
  
Angel: She has an affinity for kinky things, I don't think ya want em back...  
  
Heero: Ewwwwwwwww!!! 


	9. Chapter 10 Choukou FINALLY!

Chapter 9: Choukou... FINALLY!!!  
  
Angel: ^_^V That's right! I finally got em to Choukou! Mwahahahahahahahahaha~!!! Ah, warning this has some Miaka bashing...  
  
Legolas: Mellanim... shouldn't you let them read?  
  
Angel:*pout* But this is more fun... And Ch7+8 was incomplete so summary-my bishies cum to save me after the fun-fairies admit they were trying to sabotage my story. Then Ch 8 starts and Nuriko and Sora get together... Legolas stop pulling my hair!  
  
Legolas: Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?*pout*  
  
Angel: *teary* Awww Ok... I don't own anything, Legolas I wanna hug...*HUGGLES* PS :To Zara- Thanks sssssssssoooooooooooooooo much for your opinion and since you're one of like five to say something I'll do my best to please you. but lately I've been really stressed out and wanted to be immature. I have my fits. Sorry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~  
  
Got up. Ate. Knocked Miaka out. (WHAAAAAAAAAAAT???!) Ohkay... Lemme try that again ahem. I woke up early as usual... I had to wait an hour before Chiri-chan and Hoto-chan showed up. Nuriko came next looking sleepy, he er... I'm gonna call him she beacause he really is a woman at the moment... Well anyway Nuriko came next looking sleepy because she had stayed up late talking to her harem friends... And it was around 6:00 a.m. in the morning. Everyone assembled for a solemn breakfast. I was quiet most the time... Thinking, how would the others react to my 'lil' talent, you know being able to become animals. After breakfast Chichiri led us all outside after Miaka and me grabbed some stuff.  
  
"Ok... Everybody on no da! " Chichiri put down his kesa while I watched not saying anything. Miaka hopped on 'Chirifully' (MY word! HAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* ahem... HAHAHAHAH!) dragging Tamahome with her. I couldn't help but watch in confusion. I sensed magic but a kesa? Weird. I stepped on as well and waved at everyone mimicking Miaka.  
  
"Farewell and good luck Miaka-san." Said Hotohori solemnly smiling.  
  
"BYE BYE!!! BYE Mi-chan! Bye Sora-chan! Bye-bye Tamakins! Bya Chiri- chan!" Said Nuriko with tearfilled eyes. I rolled my eyes and was about to reply as I had a sinking feeling... Then I realized I was sinking into the kesa. (pun inteded! I didn't notice till later either!) Suddenly I saw nothing but darkness. I reached out trying to clutch on to SOMETHING. I don't know what it was but it was warm and I didn't let go till I was sure it was light. I blinked. Repeat. I looked up to see Chichiri staring at me... Seeing as I was latched onto his arm. I mentally stiffened but backed away as my body froze. Miaka laughed at me because I probably looked shocked. I smiled scratching my head.  
  
"Ehehehehehehe... I don't like the dark very much..." Tamahome and Miaka hid smiles while Chichiri nodded.  
  
"It's Ok no da... Um, I don't think we're in Choukou though..." I looked around. Nopems...  
  
"Demo... There's something over there..." Thats when Miaka decided to go nutso...  
  
"I SMELL FOOOOOOOD!" ~Me~  
  
And they were off racing towards Choukou to beat the #1 sap, MIAKA! Sora was in the lead followed by Chichiri and Taka. Sora and the others shouted but Miaka had a dead lead. (wow 2 words with the same ends! KAWAII!) Sora finally reached Miaka... Then Miaka stopped sending Sora hurtling into a cart.  
  
"Itaaii... MIAKA! THAT HURT!" Sora screeched sitting up and angrily glaring at Miaka who was ignoring her. Meanwhile some old guy next to a river smiled as he pulled a large silver Koi from the river. Then Monster Miaka atttacked, she lept forward latching onto the fish with her TEETH. (EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!) Suddenly it was a tug-o-war as both sides pulled on the fish. Tamahome grabbed miaka's waist and pulled but to no avail... She was hungry. Finally Sora got really REALLY mad as the two fish lovers verbally argued. Sora touched the base of Miaka's neck and Miaka fell back, unconscious. The old man stared as Sora, after handing Miaka to Tamahome, bowed frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry about my friend, she follows her stomach everywhere. Please excuse us. "  
  
"Hai no da!" Added Chichiri. Tamahome looked from Sora to Miaka. And back.  
  
"She's fine Tamahome, Ah sir... Nevermind..." Sora shook her head and grabbed Chichiri by his kesa and began to pull as Tama unceremoniously. Sora led the way silent as they reached the square.  
  
"Ah... Sora where are we going?" Sora turned to look at Tamahome, the joking girl that had been their last night was gone... Not for good but still... Hr cold eyes narrowed as she turned around.  
  
"Over there..." Sora turned to the left ignoring the strange looks, you don't often see two young men; one a monk mind you, an unconscious weirdly-dressed girl, and a serious blonde leading them around. Sora finally stopped in front of a house causing Tamahome to crash into her, while waking Miaka up. "Huh? Sora? Tama? Where are we???" Miaka looiked around rather confused. A wisp of a smile crossed Sora's face... Miaka was an idiot...  
  
"Choukou... Hopefully the house of that woman we were looking for no da!" Answered Chichiri brightly. Miaka smiled and jumped from Tamahome's arms. Before anyone could stop her she was at the door knocking. A woman opened the door smiling.  
  
"Hello- er-can I help you?" She asked cheerfully. Sora tried a faint smile and nodded.  
  
"Are you the woman who can raise the-" Suddenly Miaka's eyes rolledback and she began to twitch. Sora caught her and reached for her neck checking her pulse.  
  
"This girl is Miaka- priestess of Suzaku. I'm sure if you are the woman who can raise the dead, you might be able to help us." The woman nodded and opened the door frowning.  
  
"I can only raise the dead and this..."  
  
"It's Shikkonki... She's going through the pain stage... We came hoping you would have ingredients for the cure... Its gone extinct now... no da..." Said Chichiri softly while gazing at Miaka who let out a soft moan of feverish pain.  
  
"I'm very, very sory.. Please spend the night...She won't be easy to move for long..." Tamahome nodded taking Miaka into the room the woman gestured to. After Tama was gone the woman looked to Sora and Chichiri.  
  
"I do not have what you ask for... Oh my... I forgot I am Shouka... It's very nice to meet you besides the circumstances..." Shouka paused looking down.  
  
"I... I'm sorry but I know no cure for Shikkonki... But there is a way... I know this would be difficult but if you kill your friend I'll be able to revive her." Sora said nothing but looked down solemnly. Chichiri kept up his smile barely...  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"I'll do it." Sora stated looking up calmly. Chichiri stared at her. Then Tama came out.  
  
"Do what Sora-san?" Asked Tamahome looking slightly confused.  
  
"Kill Miaka."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Angel:Kekekekekekekekek... cliffhanger...  
  
Hotohori: That's not polite Tenshi-chan...  
  
Heero: It's something she enjoys leave her alone.  
  
Angel: Not necessarily. But when you only get 1 review in 3 chapters...(like Zara whom I now love dearly!) You tend to do such things huney.  
  
Hotohori: Alright then...  
  
Legolas: Mellanim wasn't there something else you wanted to say... Something important?  
  
Angel: Oh right! Sorry for taking so long to update...  
  
Legolas: *smile* Can we play now.  
  
Angel:OK!!! 


	10. Chapter 11 Mitsukahke? Nani?

Chapter 11 Mits-u-kak-eh? Nani???  
  
Angel: Who likes SpongeBobSquarepants??? I do!!!  
  
Old Dude: Are ya ready kiddies?  
  
Kiddies Aye, Aye Captain...  
  
Old Dude: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
  
Kiddies: AYE! AYE! CAPTAIN!  
  
Ode Dude: Who lives in a pinapple under the sea?  
  
Kiddies: SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS!  
  
Old Dude: No one is yellow and porous as he?  
  
Kiddies: SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS!  
  
Everybody:SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS! Sponge BOOOOOooob! SQUAAAAAAAAAAREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!  
  
Angel: Kekekekeke! I AM evil! As you can see I'm suffering major deleria due to lack of food! I haven't eaten anything all day except a itty-bitty peice of cookie!!! I mean TINY peice of cookie, no bigger than my nail!  
  
Heero: Why haven't you been eating???  
  
Angel: I'm broke... *Hoto Heero Legolas and Lantis fall over*  
  
Lantis: Don't you have a mom?  
  
Angel: All she buys is crappy health food!  
  
Legolas: That's not very nice Angel...  
  
Angel: Poppycock! (Ah no I'm not British English, a Kiwi, or African if ya must know) READ MY STORY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Ugh... Food... need food... brain no longer workin... iie...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~  
  
Tama's look of sheer disbelief when I told him I had been unable to kill Miaka was irratating. Did he really think I could kill that sap... I had but that doesn't really matter now does it? I frowned at Shouka... There had to be a cure!!!  
  
"Is there an apothacary in this village?"I questioned softly. Shouka tightened her lips in irration, very strange...  
  
"Hai... But he's rather hard to find... It'd be better if I did away with her myself.." I glared at her ready for an argument but her hasty step back changed my mind.  
  
"He...his name is Myojuan... He lives across the village... I'm not sure where..." Shouka spoke quivering.  
  
"Well... We better go no da..." Suggested Chichiri smiling.  
  
"C'mon... Lets go, the sooner we go the sooner Miaka's better..." Agreed Tamahome heading towards the door. I followed him silent, Chichii left. I turned back to Shouka.  
  
"Farewell Beast."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Me~  
  
The two seishi and their guide eventually found the supposed apothecary by asking around the village, Sora was cold but polite while Chichiri was warm and friendly... poor Tama was too depressed to make money schemes... The three stod before an old rikety house. Sora approached and knocked tenatively at the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!" An irritated voice shouted. Sora growled and shoved the door opwn to reveal... The old man from the river! sora and the seishi blinked confused.  
  
"Are you the apothecary?" Asked Tamahome hopefully. The man, Myojuan grunted.  
  
"Not anymore you foolish boy now leave me alone!" He said grouchily. Sora's eyes blazed in rage as she approached the man.  
  
"Like hell you aren't! You even smell like herbs, I see your shelves lined with stuff! NOW listen, my friend Miaka is in great danger. She has Shikkonki, she's at Shouka's house but-" Myojuan stared at Sora like she was crazy and interrupted her.  
  
"What did you say????" Sora arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Shouka." She answered evenly. Myojuan stared and grabbed a bag.  
  
"I'll come, we must hurry." Suddenly a green glow engulfed Myojuan and there stood a you man. Sora smiled, she of course had known this would happen... you know, guide and all. Tamahome and Chichiri's eyes bugged out their heads in amazement.  
  
"Who are you no da???" Asked Chichiri in shock. Myojuan just smiled.  
  
"I'm the Suzaku Seishi Mitsukake. Now we must go... I think your friend's in trouble..." Tamahome looked startled.  
  
"What do you mean she's in trouble??? And how do we know you're a seishi???" Asked Tama shocked, still. Juan... er... Mitsukake held up his hand revealing kanji that was now fading. Chichiri nodded and motioned to the door.  
  
"Shouka...she's dead...or was... I think she became infected with a demon through blood..." Sora nodded in agreement as the three seishi ran slightly in front of her, if her timing was right they would get there just in time. Tamhome and Chichiri didn' know this and it caused them to worry profusely. Especially poor Tamahome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: Sorry it's short...Um enjoy and pleez review by-by...  
  
Lantis: There was something else...  
  
Angel: Oh yea! If you guess where I'm from I'll... Give you a present! I promise!!! So just guess...  
  
Hint: I'm a native English speaker.  
  
Hotohori: And you have to tell the...er... area and city!  
  
Angel: Okay. Jaaa ne! 


	11. Chapter12 Breakdown and babies

Angel: HIYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Sora? POWERPLAY? Um... Ok I think so but I'm not sure... Do ya mean she has too much power or what? Oh but she's not gonna be for long. That's all I say. Um I luv the seishi but no I don't own them...  
  
Hotohori: We love you too Tenshi!  
  
Angel:*googly eyes* Awwwwwwwwwww! And guess what??? I'm going to see the Harry Potter movie soon~~!!! YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~  
  
Everything had gone as it should... The Seishi defeated the demon and Mitsukake healed Miaka... I nearly sweated to death trying NOT to help... These poor people seem helpless but then they're superhuman at the same time, really weird. Now we're on our way to Taiitsukun's place...Joy. Miaka started crying that she wanted to go home and it made Chichiri feel so bad he went and got the other seishi. And then we went to that big mountain and wallah-we're here. This place scares me, I've only seen Taitsukun once but... Nyan-nyans too, they seriously scare me... Too happy. WAY too happy and worse they all seem to love me. Now guess what's next??? WE get to fight a bunch of zombies! They're gonna atack us and I'm totally dependent on the seishi because I can't interfere. Well guess what! Tasuki flames the zombies. Well at least its on track again, but I think I might be having a mental breakdown. OH JOY! And even WORSE... MIAKA AND TAMAHOME ARE ALL BANGED UP!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The seishi arrived at Mt. Taiyou(I dunno if thats right but what the hey...) and recieved by Taitsukun outside pacing.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!!" As usual the seishi were scared, excluding Chichiri, and screamed.  
  
"What is that?!!!" Tasuki shouted nearly scared to death. Sora watched amusement playing over her features. The seishi all grimaced under Taitsukun's glare but poor Tasuki felt the worst of it. Hotohori and Chichiri were the only calm ones as those scary Nyan-nyans appeared grabbing those injured, AKA Tama and Miaka. Taitsukun kind of just waited till they were done glomping Chichiri and Sora who both were rather reluctant to their attention.  
  
"UM... Where are you taking them?" Sora asked as she pried three Nyan- Nyans off. The seishi seemed to just realize that Miaka and Tama were gone.  
  
"I'm Taitsukun. NOT a THaT and The priestess and her... seishi will be healed shortly... but they will need blood. Any volunteers???" Nuriko shyly raised his hand. Taitsukun nodded and motioned to a Nyan-Nyan and Nuriko dissapeared in a pink bubble.  
  
"The Nyan-Nyans will settle you while I tend to the other two...three."  
  
"And Tenshi. " She looked at sora who nodded at the name.  
  
"I'll speak with you later." Sora nodded looking down. Most of the seishi looked confused but the as Nyan-nyans appeared they were fine. Sora glowered when they pulled on her long ponytail chirping,  
  
"Tenshi-chan, Tenshi-chan, " The others, sad as it was were faced with the same. The only one who wasn't bothered was Chichiri. After so many years you probably got used to the agonizing torment. The different seishi were led off, nearly all of them worried about Miaka. Sora quicky went to Mitsukake after the others left.  
  
"Mitsukake... I... I need a favor..." Mits said nothing and looked at her as if to say 'what is it?' Sora looked down.  
  
"I've been rather sick lately and I don't know whats wrong with me... I know you already healed Miaka so... Could you just tell me what's wrong with me???" The Nyan-Nyans waited quiet but began speaking at once,  
  
"Tenshi-chan sick???"  
  
"She isn't sick!"  
  
"No not sick!"  
  
"Sad but not sick!!!"  
  
"How can we heal if not sick?" Sora looked at the Nyan-Nyans confused.  
  
"But I've been throwing up a lot and I have short fevers, hot flashes cramps, and-" Mitsukake then spoke, his voice low and gravely.  
  
"... I think I know whats wrong... Have you had your monthly course yet?" Sora stared at him as her mouth dropped and she shook her head.  
  
"...iie...." She murmured. Mitsukake shook hs head, sorry.  
  
"Yes... You... You're pregnant..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: Ta-da!!! I finally updated! How was it? You know I realized I stopped my questions so I'm gonna start them again.  
  
Legolas: *swetadrop* Melanim... Isn't rather cruel to leave that cliffhanger...?  
  
Angel: No. If they want more they can review!*sniffs* I wish they would*  
  
Lantis: I apologize for Angel's touchiness but she has been very busy and Exams are coming up...  
  
Angel: Hn. Heres the corny questions...  
  
-Sora is PREGNANT?  
  
-Is Miaka Okay?  
  
-What's gonna happen to Sora's power?  
  
-Is Miaka gonna go home?  
  
Thats all... Ja ne ! REVIEW if you want me to WRITE MORE  
  
Thats right press the button. 


	12. Chapter 13 Garden Moon

Chapter 13 Garden Moon  
  
Angel:HiiiIiIIiIiiIIiIIiIiiI!  
  
Heero:*sarcastic* I'm sure they can't hear you...  
  
Angel:blaaaahhh! Here! Hope you enjoy!* grabs Heero whispering* You're gonna pay...  
  
Heero: Really?*smile*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora's heart raced as she spun from Mitsukake without a word, her head spun with images and shattered dreams. Sora's first thought was to find Nuriko... but... How could she tell her dear friend that she was having her enemy's child? Sora ran to the garden... The only place she knew of to have peace... Night had fallen when she reached it, the world was cast in shadow with the tiny bit of moon peeking out behind the cloud laden sky. The trees in the garden moved with the soft breeze, silver leaves crashed together in mourning, they felt her pain... She headed for the roses, her favorite flower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sat in the garden her head in her hands, lips trembling, her body shook with emotion, yet no tears spilled from her moist eyes. She looked down at a small white flower growing on the path.  
  
"So small...So young...You're journey's just begun..." Suzaku's words from long ago echoed in her head, over and over again. She had something inside of her, a child. Nakago's child. Sora's jaw clenched with anger. Why him? Why HIM??? Her eyes shut tight and she brushed her hair back from her face; taking a deep breath she began to sing in a sweet soprano voice that would shame anyone,  
  
" I can't stand to fly..."  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori entered the garden eyes shining, dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail, attracted by a lone voice in the wane light of the cresent moon... It was Sora, sitting on a stone bench, her lips forming intricate words in a tongue he did not understand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane..."  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy, to be me...   
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora watched the thin sliver of the moon her hand clasping her necklace... Hotohori stepped forward behind her watching as a crystal tear slipped off her cheek. Hotohori frowned deeply and reached for her only to pull his hand back. Little did he know that tear, was the first in nearly five years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It may sound absurd...but don't be naive...  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you conceed  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori sat beside Sora, not even touching her. She was motionless except for her pink lips and the tears spilling over her long dark eyelashes. Her head was tilted back revealing her pale neck. Her blonde hair rose around her face, she saw nothing, heard nothing, just her song. To the world... She was oblivious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything...   
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees   
I'm only a girl in a silly blue sheet  
Digging for hope and love on this one way street..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori wrapped his arm around Sora pulling her into his lap, her head tucked between his neck and shoulder. Sora, not even realizing, curled closer to Hotohori who rubbed her back soothingly as he could. Hotohori suddenly had the strange urge to protect Sora from whtever bothered her, even though he wanted to fight what he couldn't see. All he wanted was to protect her... That was his one and only thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Only a girl in a funny blue sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me   
It's not easy to be me... "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the song ended Sora buried her head against Hotohori's chest remorsefully, when the song ended so did her anger...yet sadness remained. Then she opened her eyes finally realizing she was was next to someone and stiffened. She pulled back to see who she wa curled against. She was relieved to see Hotohori but also sad, he'd probably ask what was wrong... and she'd want to. But he didn't... All he did was give her a tired little smile.  
  
"Daijbou?" he asked softly. Sora sniffed and looked down shaking her head. Hotohori pulled her closer, Sora stiffened once again... Only to sink closer with the weariness her tears had cost her... Not long after she fel asleep. Hotohori was content to watch her so long as she let him...  
  
  
Taitsukun watched from above with a smile on her wrinkled face.  
  
"Little tenshi... Soon you'll be happy... At least for a short while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Angel: So??? The FINAL(/beginning) RoMAncE!  
  
Hotohori: I liked it Tenshi! I was so beautiful!!!  
  
Angel:*sniff* Blah! Anyhoo PLEASE REEEVVIIIEEWWW????!!! PLEEZ!  
  
Lantis: When are you going to write the RAYEARTH fic???  
  
Angel: when I can get constant review...  
  
Heero: fat chance...  
  
Angel: HEY!!! HEERO!  
  
Heero:*smile* Aisheteru.  
  
Angel:*swoon*  
  
Legolas: HEERO! Look what you've done.  
  
Lantis: Folks you'd better go...  
  
Hotohori: Sayanora.   
  
Heero:*smirk* Will I get punished again??? 


	13. Chapter 14 After

Chapter 14 The night after  
  
Angel: I'm back! Did you miss me???I hope so... Um... Merry Christmas... I really have othing much to say except PLEASE REVIEW! Onegai! Por Favor! PLEASE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Let me explain... I like songs... Alot.......)  
Another day is going by   
I'm thinking about you all the time   
But you're out there   
And I'm here waiting   
And I wrote this letter in my head   
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid   
but now you're gone   
And I can't think straight   
This could be the one last chance   
To make you understand   
*(chorus)*   
I'd do anything   
Just to hold you in my arms   
To try to make you laugh   
Somehow I can't put you in the past   
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you   
Will you remember me?   
'Cuz I know I won't forget you   
Together we never broke the rules   
Dreaming of leaving this miko  
And leave this place   
to never come back   
So now maybe after these few days  
If you change your mind, have no fear   
I'll be here   
I'll be waiting   
This could be the one last chance to make you understand   
And I just can't let you leave me once again   
I close my eyes   
And all I see is you   
I close my eyes   
I try to sleep I can't forget you   
nanana (...)   
And I'd do anything for you   
I'd do anything   
To fall asleep with you   
I'd do anything   
There's nothing I won't do   
I'd do anything   
To fall asleep with you   
I'd do anything   
'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
(Now the actual Ch. 14)  
  
(Sora)  
  
I woke up in the darkness to see a pale face beside me... I instantly thought of Nakago. But this face was different.... It looked almost child like, with dark swirls of brown hair around it... Then it hit me. Hotohori. He had been in the garden last night. He had taken me to whatever bed I was in. A feeling of nausea swept over me and I lurched away from Hotohori my face in my hands. Where was I? The man on the bed stirred behind me, I heard him.  
  
"Sora???" It was a mumbled question. I was panicking now. What had happened... had he...??? did he know...??? Did I...? Why couldn't I remember???! Had I fallen asleep? Had I fainted? What? What happened?!!! Suddenly Hotohori's beautifal visage was before me. I curled up against the wall trying to get away from him.  
  
"Sora..." He was whispering now. He ouched my arm I shuddered jerking away from him.  
  
"D-don't t-touch me." I hissed my voice rembling as I watched him through my golden bangs. He looked almost... Hurt. Him, hurt? Why would he be hurt?! He wasn't having a baby! Not NaKagO's baby.  
  
"Gomen nasai... Onegai... Don't be mad at me... I won't touch you... Are you alright?" Alright? aLRigHT?! I nearly laughed. No I was not alright. I was having a child, that was my life besides being a guide... That was all that mattered and I hated it.   
  
"Hai... You just scared me..." I lied as I began to stand, Hotohori followed my action. He looked down at me.  
  
"...You're a bad liar... You were terrified. Now I repeat myself: Are you allright?" I nearly burst out 'Of course not you IDIOT! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!!!' but I tightened my jaw  
  
"Iie. And why ask if you know the answer?" I snapped irritated.  
  
"Because one: it's bad to lie and two: you needed to admit it..." I glanced down.  
  
"What happened last night?" I whispered tenatively. Hotohori watched me his eyebrows furrowed toether.  
  
"You fell asleep... I brought you to my room because I didn't know where your room was and the Nyan-Nyans weren't around... I was also scared you'd wake up and wonder what happened..." I watched him... he wasn't lying to me. But why? I did not voice my question but looked over his shoulder out the window.  
  
"Sora... I'd ask you what was wrong but I don't want to anger you... You can tell me if you want to..." I was shocked. He didn't even ask. He just said... He gave me any choice. He didn't care. The way he looked, like he was rapt for my word but relaxed like he could care less. I wanted to tell someone, that's why I had first sought Nuriko... my friend... but Hotohori... was he trustworthy...Hai. Loyal? Hai. And he would keep his word... Nuriko however...?  
  
"...I... I'm scared...." I stammered trying to speak. He needed to know. They all needed to know. I couldn't just pop and say 'hey you guys, this is my baby!' they'd hate me... He waited paitiently leaning against the bedpost. I took a deep breath and began,   
  
" I'm pregnant..." I paused, my throat had gone dry. Hotohori looked ready to speak but before he could I found my tongue.  
  
" With Nakago's baby." That made him lose his calmness.  
  
"Nani?" I licked my lips trying to find the courage to speak again.  
  
"I said, I'm having Nakago's baby." I expected shock, anger... but not... he hugged me. He pitied me...  
  
"Sora. I am so sorry." He understood. My eyes widened of their own accord. He knew I hated this and was sad at the same time. I gave a soft smile and accepted the hug wrappin my arms around his waist lying my head on his shoulder. Bfore I realized it I was crying again, this time with sobs.  
  
"...shh... Sora... Don't worry it'll be ok..." I shook my head.  
  
"...No... It... Won't... I'm having... HIS baby..."Hotohori brushed his fingers through my hair. My body rocked, he stilled me. It was all I could do to stand up.  
  
"... It's not his baby. It's yours. You are the one having it, you're going to raise it right, and you are going to love it." I pulled Hotohori closer in a deperate attenpt to feel less alone... and it worked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hoto~  
  
oh... Sora... I was shocked... She was pregnant. With Nakago's child. That bastard, how could he do this to her?! her of all People, so many talents gifts... I had deriven information from Nuriko... Sora didn't deserve this pain... And worse, the others don't know only me. She told ME. That filled me than more hope than anyone would believe but it was true. The fact that she trusted me was entirely over my head. Then... I hugged her to comfort her and she began to cry... I felt terrible till she grabbed on to e tightly and pulled me closer to her. I ran my fingers through her hair... She said nothing more after I spoke but the soft sobs told me that this was no dream. I tried to pull away from her, I shouldn't do this. I can't. Even though I WAS comforting her it felt wrong. Like I was using her sadness as an excuse.   
  
"Sora... you should go back to sleep..." I tried to speak softly, but my words came out harsh. She looked at me her blue orbs glassy, she looked lost... like when someone is on a highway and they've circled thirty times. It took all my will power to turn away. She shuffled towards the bed.  
  
"Hotohori?" I took the chance of looking up. She was sitting on the bed her legs crossed, looking almost her normal sombre self.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Her statement caught me comopletely off-guard. Sorry for what? She never did anything wrong.   
  
"What? You never did anything???" She looked down before her hand traveled through her hair.  
  
"I...i... didn't mean...to bother you with... this. But... I had to tell ...someone." I approached her taking in every word. I knelt in front oh her pulling her hand from her hair and looked at her smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you told me. It doesn't bother me. And I'll always be here to help. Don't be afraid to ask... No one can make it on their own.."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~  
  
Those words... Suzaku's words... But... What about... I blinked watching those haze eyes then extending my free hand to touch Hotohori's cheek.   
  
"What about you?" He just smiled.  
  
"I'm special... Now go to sleep... We have a big day tomorrow." I nodded and laid down on the bed turning away from Hotohori. I closed my eyes and drifted off for sleep instantly... The first time in awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hoto~  
  
I watched her sleep smiling. What she had said... Was true. I did need someone, and I knew who it was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: Tada!!! Why aren't I getting reviews? I've been writing CONSTaTLY!!~  
  
Lantis: I'm sorry Angel...  
  
Angel: *sniff* So am I... THANX TAYE!!! 


	14. Chapter 15um

Ch... Um I forgot???  
  
Angel: It's been a while... Ya... Sorry bout thought.... If you even cared... Um I moved the story away from Sora for a while yay... Um that's all...  
  
Hotohori: Tenshi-chan! Heero drank out the milk carton again!  
  
Angel: HEEROOO!  
  
Heero:*has milk mustache* Nani? *grins* Am I in trouble? Do I get "punished" again???  
  
Angel:*blush*ummm...  
  
Hotohori:*glares at Heero* What is he talking about...koibito? * Heero now glares*  
  
Angel:UUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM....Uh..Well OH MY GOSH THE STORY HASN'T CoNtinUeD!!!!* Begin NOW*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Miaka~  
  
Mmmm... It's so warm and comfy... I wonder where I am? It doesn't really matter... but I better get up the others will be worried.   
  
~Mwah(the narrator of course)~  
  
Miaka blinked open her eyes supised to find herself clutching a human NAKED pillow, otherwise known as Tamahome. Miaka of course screamed pulling the sheets with her as she jumped from the bed. Tamahome having enough sense to wake up and grab a pillow blushed furiously covering himself.  
  
"MIAKA!!!" "TAMAHOME!!!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME!!!!" Was simultaneously shouted. Out of nowhere popped a sleepy Nuriko rubbing one eyelid asking.  
  
"Can you two quiet down? I'm trying to sLeeP..." With that she wrapped a blanket around herself and closed her eyes. Miaka and tamahome stared at the place where they had both previously slept with Nuriko...(hehehehe...two guys, one girl, fun! just kidding!!!)Miaka blinked.  
  
"L-let's get dressed then you can tell me what happened..." Miaka suggestedusing, for once, common sense. Tamhome nodded and walked out the room without blinking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Tamahome explained what had happened Miaka blinked burying her head in Tamahome's shoulder.   
  
"Tama-chan... I think... " Tamahome looked at Miaka his eyebrows furrowed at her seriousness.  
  
"Wow... Miaka-chan... You think??? Amazing!" Miaka frowned at Tamhome's joke and tightened her lips. Tamahome sensing Miaka's unfavorable mood asked softly.  
  
"What is it?" Miaka looked up at him smiling softly.  
  
"I...I want to go home..." She murmured. Tamahome's eyes widened as he pulled Miaka closer to him with his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora stepped away from the massive doors behind her and they closed with a thud. Her eyes were round bearing no trace of her somber mood as her face did. She continued to walk down the hallway and several corridors. Finally she stopped before a small set of double doors. She paused opened the door slowly before stepping lightly inside. She waits walks towards the bed and cocks her head slightly to one side.   
  
~Sora~  
  
Taitsukun's words echoed over and over around me... 'the child is yours... do as you please... but a word of advice...some men would not take kindly to the child... but others would love it simply because it is yours..few men think as such...you would do well to find him...' I had laughed at her... so coldly,so harshly, so...like Nakago... He hated and that tore away his soul... I can't be like that. I mustn't. I must make sure they all get their proper ends. I cannot befriend them...only to lose them? Can I??? Nuri-chan, I thought as I saw him laying bleeding strewn across the snow. I had acted too late, I allowed myself to enjoy being here... which in itself wasn't to be. I stopped suddenly realizing my thoughts had led me to a set of red double doors, furnished with a golden embossed Pheonix on it. They looked familiar...Whose room? I thought before opening the door slowly to be greeted by an almost completely dark room. I walked towards the red canopy bed gazing out the window at the slightly risen sun before looking at the room's sleeping occupant. Hotohori lay there cradling his head in his arms as he lay breathing softly. His dark hair pooled around him loose and unbound, his skin glinttered in the light beams cast across some of the rooom, his face was much more youthful now than it had ever seemed before... It suddenly occured to me that Hotohori was strikingly handsome... Not just pretty... actually more than that, there were many handsome people in the world but Hotohori could outdo any of them. Suddenly, an image came into my head...  
  
  
~~~Nakago stood behind me watching me in the mirror as I brushed my hair... He rested one hand on my shoulder leaning me back towards him I stffened but did not resist, too tired from the day's work.  
  
"Beautiful..." He murmured planting a soft kiss on my unmoving lips. He turned my head back towards the mirror lowering his head and resting it on my shoulder...   
  
"You are more beautiful than any woman alive or dead..." He said while I watched. Feeling as though I was a different person, not the one in the mirror who was at the moment being kissed by Nakago and watching herself through emotionless eyes.~~~  
  
I felt myself come to the present once more with a glance at Hotohori before I left the room in search of Miaka...  
  
  
"He was wrong... I'm not beautiful...Beauty deserves better...." I however heard that usually silent voice in the back of my head... 'You deserve better'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Miaka~  
  
After Tamahomeleft I started to cry... I, I couldn't help it... He was so upset. Look what happened because of me... Oh Tama-kun...  
  
~ME!!!~  
  
Sora entered the rrom to find the priestess a emotional wreck. She watched silently for amoment while confusion clouded her mind. What should she do? How could she help...? Why was it so hard to comfort her??? Sora's jaw tightened, she had to help her priestess it was her main priority.  
  
"Miaka... What's wrong?" Miaka looked at Sora her face streaked with tears.  
  
"I...I told... I told Tama... I told him... I ... Wanted... to go home..." Sora frowned lowering herself to eye level with Miaka. She waited while Miaka struggled through her sobs to continue.  
  
"Then...He...got mad...at me..." Sora reached forward placing her hand on Miaka's shoulder..   
  
"Miaka... He's mad at you because he cares... He... He wouldn't be upset if he didn't want you to stay... Now stop crying..." Miaka looked at Sora with wide eyes and gave her a quivering smile as she stood.  
  
"Y-You're right... I-I guess I was just scared he wouldn't love me anymore..." Sora looked away unable to hidde the sadness in her features, how would SHE know about love... She'd never felt it.  
  
"How about breakfast... Then Taittsukun wanted to speak with you..." Miaka nodded following Sora out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
I slept soundly...Waking later than usual I looked around my room for Sora...She was gone. I held back a yawn however and stood preparing top join the others for breakfast... if I could figure out where that was. After I got dressed, I thought about Sora... Where was she? Why did she leave? Did I...Did I scare her away... I closed my eyes walking down the hallway...Till I realized I was lost. i continued walking only to become somewhat nervous and my pace quickened till I came to see Miaka...and Sora walking towards me. I walked up to them silently, Sora was saying something very softly to Miaka who was looking at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Miaka, Sora, Ohayo." Sora stopped talking turning to me. She replied with Miaka, though Miaka was much more cheerful, simultaneously.  
  
"Ohayo Hotohori.../!" I sweatdropped before asking sheepishly.  
  
"Do you know where to get breakfast. Miaka giggled and Sora's lips turned up at on corner as she looked behind me.  
  
"Turn around and the door on your right..." I nodded trying to keep my composure. I looked at Sora and found her looking out the corner oh her eye while once again softly speaking to Miaka. My head was swimming as I turned back using Sora's simple directions. As I opened the door I was suddenly hit in the face with a bowl of rice which knocked me over into Miaka and Sora behind me. I pulled off the bowl as I heard Nuriko screech.  
  
"OH!!! HOTO-SAMA!!! TASUKIIII! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" I wasn't suprised by a loud thud as Tasuki hit the wall.  
  
"Miaka... Get off me..." I heard as I turned to see Miaka laying over Sora's stomach, I then realized I was sitting on Miaka and promtly stood lifting Miaka then Sora onto there feet. Sora sighed before glaring at Nuriko and the bandit before Chichiri and mistukake.  
  
"Can't you people ever have a decent meal where food isn't thrown and people don't ruin someone else's house??" Miaka giggled before setting eyes on the food and digging in. followed Miaka to the table and began to eat watching as Nuriko, obviously offended began to argue.  
  
"It's not my fault, he was making fun me!!!" Sora glared back resolutely.  
  
"You didn't have to start a food fight though. And I bet you teased him too!" Nuriko pouted as Tasuki smirked triumphantly. The rest of the beakfast was quiet... Much to my relief... Then Taittsukun came...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Sunakake-baba!!!! AHHHHHHH!"-THUNK!!!-  
  
"Ugly...Hag...Scary...EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!"-THUNK!!!-  
  
"Ahem...Now priestess..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel:Ehheehehehehe!!! That was fun... It was a really long chappy though wasn't it? Sorry if I mispelled but I'm not exactly the best prrofreader seeing as I'm too lazy too do it! THat's all! READ AND REVIEW PLLLLEEEEEEAAAZEEEEEE!!!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hotohori: Farewell.  
  
Legolas:good day.  
  
Lantis:Sayonara. 


	15. Chapter16?

Ch....Oh crud I forgot!  
  
Angel:Hello...I didn't get a single review!!!!!*begins to sob*(except DREAMAER WHOM I LOVE)  
  
Lantis:Shush Angel...They can't hear you...  
  
Angel:*sniffs* Oh well.. at least I have you...  
  
Lantis:*smiles* Always.*Audience AWwwwwwwwwwwwws**Other bishies glare hatefully*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~sad sad narrator, me~  
  
Ignoring the unconscious Tasuki and Tamahome Taiitsukun began to speak.  
  
"Now priestess, I understand you wish to go home?" Miaka stared at her dropping her bowl on the table. The other seishi said nothing as Tasuki and Tama began to come around. Sora said nothing.  
  
"H-h-hai..." Tama was now fully awake and looked hurt.  
  
"Well, it can be done... However, to return you must reenter the book as you did before... Also one day is all, here it will be longer. Do you understand?" Miaka nodded eyes wide. The seishi still remained silent.  
  
"Very good, now seishi you've heard your priestess. Follow me. Tenshi, you must give back some gifts." Sora nodded. The seishi followed Taiistukun out the room leaving Sora and Miaka. Sora took Miaka by the arm and led her out.  
  
"I get to go home?" She asked Sora softly. Sora smiled nodding. Miaka still looked worried and Sora practically against her own will patted Miaka's arm.  
  
"Don't worry... You'll be able to come back, I'll make sure Tama doesn't look at other girls while you're gone too Ok?" Miaka smiled as they entered an ornate hall.   
  
"Now, form a circle around the priestess. Ten-Sora come." Sora walked to Taiistukun and held out her palms. Taiitsukun began to glow as Sora's eyes closed in concentration. Taitsukun was raised off the ground again and floated above Miaka and the seishi.   
  
"Priestess think of your world. CONCENTRATE! Seishi think of Miaka going. " All the seishi began to emit a bright glow, all except Sora now shown. In a red flash Miaka was gone. Taitsukun came to the floor, Sora collapsed. The seishi panted with exertion. It was nuriko who first noticed Sora's condition.  
  
"Sora-chan!!!" Nuriko cried jumping to her friend. She looked at Taiitsukun.  
  
"She will be fine, the rest of you take rest. You shall leave tomorrow and head back to the palace. Nuriko, stay with Sora. She will want you when she wakes up." The seishi, all extremely tired did as asked leaving the room leaving Sora and Nuriko alone. Nuriko looked down at Sora murmuring softly...  
  
"Sora-chan..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Miaka winced in pain as her body landed with a thump in the library room. She looked around before rushing out the doors book in hand. She looked around gleefully a smile on her face. Suddenly Tamahome's smile flitted through her thoughts and her smile turned solemn. She headed towards the phone book hurredly, she wouldn't want her family to worry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouchumies....." Sora muttered raising her dizzy head. Nuriko smiled grabbing her friend's hand.  
  
"Yay! You're awake!!!" Sora winced her head pounding.  
  
"Nuri-chaaaaaaaaann... Too loud..."Nuriko frowned a little but her eyes smiled.  
  
"Gomen ne... Taittsukun told me there would be something you wanted to see me about...?" Sora's face darkened considerably.  
  
"Yes...Nyan-Nyan!!!" Suddenly the girl appeared grinning.  
  
"HIIIII!HIIIII!!" Sora clapped her hand over her ears in pain.  
  
"Can you heal me?" Nyan-Nyan smiled.  
  
"Fix, fix!" She held her hand over Sora's hand and suddenly she felt the pain dissapate.   
  
"Arigatou. I have to go now, Okaay?" Nyan-Nyan frowned but nodded as Sora stood up leading Nuriko from the room...  
  
"Noww....?" Nuriko questioned grinning.   
  
"Hold on... Wait till we get to... ah... I don't have a room so where's yours?" Nuriko smiled pointing to a right branch. Nuriko whistled innocently before speaking.  
  
"So if you don't have a room where did you sleep?" Sora barely paused but Nuriko noticed.   
  
"Why does it matter?" Nuriko's eyes widened. Sora glared at her.  
  
"I shared a room with Hotohori." Nuriko's mouth practically dissapeared along with her eyebrows.  
  
"OH MY SUZAKUUUUuuuUUU! You are SssoOOooo lucky!!!" Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
"I did not have anywhere else to stay, I would prefer my own room." Nuriko smiled anyway daydreaming but stopping before a purple set of double doors. After shutting the doors behind her Sora turned to Nuriko.  
  
"Now seriously Nuriko!" Nuriko blinked looking at her before Sora spoke softly.  
  
"I'm pregant with Nakago's child."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka rushed into the house breathing heavily.  
  
"Mommy! Keisuke!!! I'm back!!! I hope you weren't worried!" Miaka stoppped before the kitche to find er mother busily washing dishes.  
  
"Hi sweetheart... Why would i have worried... You've only been gone an hour.." Miaka stared at her dumbly with a What? expression on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: I WANT A REVIEW!!! PLEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEEZ! I will get on my knees and beg if you want!!!  
  
Lantis: Isn't that a bit extreme???  
  
Angel: Yes but.... OH just push the button!!! See the pretty shiny button? Yes thats it goooooood!!! 


	16. Chapter 17 Hotohori needs a favor

Angel: Tee-hee! I'm back!!!!  
  
Hotohori: The disclaimer is self explanitory.  
  
Angel: yup! Ya'll wanna hear something sad? I didn't make the cheerleading squad... Even though I knew my dance and cheers. I didn't mess up pauses or anything! This one girl who broke down crying got picked OVER me!!!  
  
Hotohori: Angel calm down...  
  
Angel: I will not-*mphhhh* (lets just leave out what happened then)  
  
Hotohori: Yes you will.  
  
Angel:O-o-okay...but-*mphhhh*(eheheheheh^_^')  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~narrator~  
  
Nuriko's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. I waited patiently for a verbal response but it appeared she was hoarse.  
  
" W-Wha???" I folded my arms leaning casually against the door.  
  
"I'm pregnant with Nakago's child... I thought you might want to know. And yes, I do intend on keeping her." Nuriko put her hands to her mouth. She was utterly shocked, she expected Nakago had done... things to her friend but get her pregnant...?  
  
"Please tell me you're not serious...Onegai...This can't oh...Sora-chan..." Nuriko bent forward and hugged Sora tightly. Sora didn't return the hug but her eyes warmed slightly.  
  
"Nuri-chan..."She lowered her voice bending to Nuriko's ear. Nuriko looked up her eyes clouded with tears of pain.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sora asked confused, of all people she should be crying...   
  
"Its-Its so unfair!!! You shouldn't have to do this! He...It should of been someone else! Not you!!! He had plenty of women at his disposal! Why you, why my friend?!" Nuriko looked down. Sora touched Nuriko's shoulder gently. Behind Sora the door opened slightly, she was too busy to notice.  
  
"You're probably right Nuriko, but just like your mission I think everything will be fine... Do your really think I'm the only one? There were others...Just children Nuriko...some twelve, thirteen...I am lucky Nuriko, I got to go AWAY, I GOT to come here... Those poor girls we live like that till someone does otherwise..." Chichiri silently watched the two while Sora spoke. He had come after speaking with Taisukun who instructed him to bring Nuriko to her. He coughed lightly, Nuriko and Sora both flinched and looked at him.  
  
"Um, Nuriko, Taitsukun wants to see you no da..." Sora looked at Chichiri all seriousness. Nuriko left the room wordlessly.  
  
"You heard most of that I assume?" Chichiri nodded. Sora arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Any problems???" Chichiri shook his head. Sora allowed a light smirk.  
  
"Great...Um...Could you tell Tasuki...I...I don't really think he likes me all that much..." Chichiri smiled even under his mask.  
  
"Hai... What about Hotohori and Mitsukake? No da?" Sora smiled.  
  
"They already know...I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep... " Sora threw herself on the bed. Chichiri chuckled.  
  
"Alright then, goodnight. No da." Sora murmured a reply as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KEISUKE!!! I HavE to go BACK!!! I'm the priestess, they need me! And Tamahome's waiting for me!!! She said one day!!! I already extended it to two!! I have to go BACK! Keisuke!!!" Miaka was in tears crumpled on the floor in a writhing mass of torment. She loved her brother, why couldn't he understand she wanted to go back?! Keisuke also loved his sister but she couldn't love these characters... They were just a story...Right????  
  
"Mi-chan... I'm doing this to protect you... Those people are just characters! I'm real! Mom's real! We love you Miaka and thats's why you can't go back!" Miaka stared at him.  
  
"What about Sora! She was drawn into that world, the same as I was!!! She's been through hell Keisuke! She has family you know, Hotohori told me so!!! I can't leave her there...I just can't.. And Tama... I love him Keisuke, I do!!!" Keisuke stared at his little sister helplessly.  
  
"Promise me you won't go Miaka... " His voice sofented...  
  
"Promise me..." Miaka sobbed her arms wrapped around herself as a sign of hopeless comfort.  
  
"...I...Promise..." Keisuke smiled very relieved.  
  
"Good, now stop crying, it's almost dinner..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
I searched everywhere for Nuriko but I just couldn't find him!(remember folks in the mind of Hotohori Nuriko is a GUY) I asked around but no one knew. Finally, I asked one of the maids who suggested I look in the harem. Well, there I was at the door of the harem being let in by two enuchs. I looked in the room, a hall obviously and was shocked. There were girls everywhere, none younger than fourteen none older than eighteen. All of them were chatting or laughing while doing some task or another. I noticed the largest group was around a harp player... None of them even noticed me. Suddenly the harpist stopped playing and stared at me. I realised at that moment who the harp player was, Sora. She was dressed like an empress practically, hair up in two rings of braids woth red ribbons woven in them. Her eyes had a red shadow over them and her lips were a ruby red, she wore a red kimono printed with gold pheonixes. the band of her dress was gold with red fishnet over it. The bow on the back was similar with more strings trailing from it... She was... gorgeous.  
  
"Sora-chan! Why did you stop playing it was beautiful???" A green-haired girl asked. Sora smiled folding her hands in an official way.  
  
"Ladies... I belive you all have a guest." Suddenly a multitude of eyes looked my way. I smiled closing my mouth but my eyes were fixed on Sora who covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
  
"HEIKA-SAMA???!!!" Several girls fainted right then. Others were merely silent.  
  
"Excuse me, is Nuriko here?" I asked as calmly and politely as I could. it was one thing to have boring old men stare at you compared to a room of, what the advisors wanted, future brides.  
  
"Nuri-chan is in the back, hold on a second please...your highness." One bolder brown haired girl said as she bowed standing up and leaving the room.  
  
"So that Hoto-sama is why you are here?" Sora's eyes lit up with amusement.  
  
"Actually...I have an idea and I thought Nuriko's perspective would aid me in my desicion." I answered slightly nervous as not a single girl had moved, not even to help the ones who fainted.  
  
" Really??? I'm curious Hotohori-chan... What is this about?" Several girls stared at Sora in shock when she said chan.  
  
"I think actually, I'll tell you all but please, could you see that they are alright???" Suddenly in a flurry of vivd movements the grirls surrounded their friends and placed them in chairs. A purple haired girl looking strikingly like Nuriko came up to me and asked politely.  
  
"Heika-sama would you like a seat." I smiled and nodded slightly taking the chair she offered. Several of the girls that had fainted were quite awake and staring at me, again. Sora sat down by the harp again and began to play, quite beautiful. The other girls looked at her, the purple haired one next to me sighed softly and spoke to the green-haired one from earlier.  
  
"Truly, Houki. Don't you think she could be famous??? Just for harp playing!"   
  
"Oh Kryssa...She plays so beautifully... " I smiled watching Sora who was completely void of the rest of us, at least that's what I thought till the opened her eyes slightly smiled and gave a wink. I blushed slightly, Sora very rarely paid anyone enough attention to focus on them, excluding Nuriko.   
  
"Now Chi-chi... What's this about Hotohori he never comes around here..." I heard Nuriko's voice down the hall. The girls were once again talking but in whispers, often glancing at me...and...Sora. Nuriko entered the room smiling.  
  
"Hello Hotohori-sama. Now how can I help you?" I grinned.  
  
"Actually..." Sora stopped playing and looked at me an eyebrow arched.  
  
"I need all of your help... I would like to have a festival of some sort."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: i'm happy now! Tee-hee.  
  
Hotohori: You should be.  
  
Angel:*giggles* please REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! 


	17. Chapter 18 Festival Challenges

Chapter 18 Festival Challenges  
  
Angel:HIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Heero: Is that a long enough hi?  
  
Angel: It is I hope. Do you think it's too short? I could make it longer you know-  
  
Heero:No,no of course it's perfect. Just start the chapter dear.  
  
Angel:Dear??? Okies Dokies.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hoto-chan~  
  
Hotohori looked expectantly at Nuriko who smiled cheerfully.   
  
"A FESTIVAL? Really???! That would be sooooo fun!!!" Nuriko clapped her hands.  
  
"Well, Heika-sama what type of festical do you mean???" Asked Chi-chi the brown-haired girl from earlier.  
  
"See, I actually have not come to a decision like that yet, that's why I would like your help..." Houki, she offered me a seat, began to speak..  
  
"We already have a star-gazing festival...We need something different..." A black-haired girl stood up hands folded together her eyes wistful.  
  
"It has to be romantic!" Nuriko smiled as many girls went starry eyed staring at me and sighing I sweat-dropped. Sora meanwhile was laughing.  
  
"You know Emiko, if you keep sighing like that you'll suffocate his majesty with hot air!!!" A girl with blue hair, I assumed Emiko, blushed and stuck her tomgue out at Sora.  
  
"Well unlike you Sora-chan we don't see Heika-sama everyday!" Sora laughed again at the younger girl's outburst.  
  
"I hardly see Hotohori-chan, since Miaka's been gone there's been no need." The girl with black hair looked at Sora in shock.  
  
"Then why do you call him Hotohori-chan???" Sora smiled.  
  
"Because I can Andrea-chan." With a sudden act of childishness she stuck out her tongue. The ladies laughed, Sora was rarely so playful.   
  
"Oh!OH! I have the most wonderful idea!!! How about a Fools Festival?! Couples strolling around, hand in hand, eyes shining, foolish because of love!!!" A red head exclaimed dreamily. Most of the grls sighed. Sora snorted turning her head away.  
  
"That's foolishness if you ask me. Even if we did that everyone would need a partner, and quite frankly some couldn't get one!" The red head glared.  
  
"Well, Sora if you can't get a husband just say so!"The red head snapped. Everyone went silent, you could have heard a dust bunny fall from how silent it was... Sora glared and stood up,  
  
  
  
"I will be leaving now, Hoto-sama have fun, good luck, Ohh and add something blue in the decorations for me please? Thank you bye." With that she left through the harem door. After watching the door for a moment I turned back to the red head whose head hung and she looked rather pained.  
  
"I should not have said that..." Nuriko glared at the girl.  
  
"No Amber you shouldn't have!!! You know how touchy she is about the child and-" It seems Nuriko just realized I was still there and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Hoto-sama...You weren't meant to hear that...Oh, I'm so sorry... Please don't-" I cut her off to spare him worry.  
  
"I already know, Sora told me... I think it's best if I leave you to discuss the festival...I have matters to attend to." As I stood the girls stood with me. Nuriko smiled.  
  
" Itterasshai..." I started walking to the door followed by a chorus of,  
  
"Sayonara Heika-sama!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~Nuriko~  
  
As the girls and I sat back down we began to run through ideas, all we had so far was romantic things. That was good but I had the feeling we needed something serious to celebrate or no one would get into it!   
  
"Allright! Now lets see... We have the Fools festival, the Moonlight festival, the Lovers festival, or the Sakura festival..." The best sounding one was the Sakura festival because it was for the opening of the blossoms but the name was horrible.   
  
"I like the Sakura festival, it actually celebrates something but we need a better name..." The girls majorly nodded in agreement.  
  
"How about Sakura Sunlight?" Leila suggested. Everyone shook their heads in horror. Suddenly something Sora said earlier, 'the sky looks exactly the color of a Sakura petal at dawn...'   
  
"Sakura Sky!!!" Everyone looked at me as if shocked.  
  
"At dawn the sky is the exact color of a sakura flower!!! We could stay up all night waiting for dawn!!!" Everyone smiled and cheered! So it was Sakura Sky festival... Now to plan...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: Heehee what did Hoto-chan have to do?  
  
Heero:*bored* What it Nuriko planning?  
  
Angel: And how is Sora's bebe? 


	18. Chapter 185 Nuriko's Date heheheh

Chapter 18 Nuriko's DATE  
  
Angel:YOU REVIEWED!!!!*sObSoB* I feel soooooo loved.... Oh I do believe a-certain-smart-somebody mentioned Sora hooking up with Chichir(I luv Chiri-chan too!!!) well, I have a double ending to this story and EVERYONE is welcome to pick when it divides! Okay? Just a a hint, one destroys the end storyline while the other doesn't!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~  
  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, and NO!!!! NURIKO DID NOT TRY TO GET ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH HOTOHORI!!! I stared at her annoyed as hell. She didn't dare try somthing like that, she wouldn't...would she???  
  
"H-how did t-this h-h-happen???" I mumbled trying to form coherent sentences withOUT colorful words. Nuriko grinned blushing slightly.  
  
"We took a vote, one rule:you can't vote for yourself...And um...You won...Congrats..." I was trembling, no way. Can not be serious, nooooooo...I have to be the EMPEROR'S DATE?!?!? Why doesn't this seem right...I could swear Nuri-chan would want me to go with...like Chiri-chan, not Hoto-chan...Oh...Shit...ake Mushrooms...(Ever seen Goldmember hehehe?)  
  
"I'm sorry Tenshi-chan, I know you not thrilled...I thought it would be Houki, I was gonna ask Chichiri for you because you need to get out," HA! I knew it! Damn plotting Nuri-chan.  
  
"Who was second??? Can I trade places???" I pleaded desperately. No offense to Hoto-chan, I don't even want to go to the festival!  
  
"Are you crazy?!?!?" Asked Ikari dumbfounded.  
  
"You have a chance to spend the evening alone with the emperor, and you don't want to???!"Demanded Giroki.  
  
"I highly doubt he'd mind, did you see the way he ONLY looked at TENSHI-CHAN when he talked???"Intercepted Emiri.  
  
"It was like none of us were even here!!!" I was staring at them, that was soooo NOT FUNNY. There was no way...was there???  
  
"Excuse me!!! Back to my question. Nuri-chan, darling, lovely, and charming Nuri-chan can I PLEASE change places with whoever was second." Nuriko paused thinking for a minute before smiling.  
  
"Iie." I fell over in shock.   
  
"Nuuuuuuuuuurrrriiii-CHhhhhhannnn!!! WHY???"I tried to whine, Nuriko jut smiled.  
  
"Because I want to see what happens." I glared at her.   
  
"You're going to torment me for the sake of YOUR CURIOUSITY!!!!???" Nuriko nodded her head appreciatevely. I growled.  
  
"Fine if you pick who I'm going with...then I get to pick who goes with you! ANd I'm going to ask him right NOW!!!" Nuriko stared at me as I began to exit but she quickly caught me by the arm.  
  
"No,no,no. I know what you're up to...Who did you plan on asking???" I smirked evilly.  
  
"Hotohori." Nuriko fainted and I cackled making my exit and heading toward the pond, when I heard-  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOooooooooooooooOORRRrrrrrAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I laughed and started running turning to see Nuriko dashing behind me. I took a shortcut through the kitchens careful to dodge washers and tray bearers. Nuriko, I knew COULD NOT run hardly in a dress and quickly ran to where I saw a certain blue headed monk fishing. I stopped in fron of him and began to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chichiri~  
  
I was fishing in the pond as usual when suddenly the sound of feet caught my attention with the arrival of red-shod-female. Sora looked down at me smiling her cheeks red from the running, accentuaing the beautiful dress she was wearing. I had to catch my breath.(blondes look good in red) It took me a few moments to even register her speaking,  
  
"Hi!!!Um there's this festival coming up and Nuriko needs a date...Will you go with her...er...him???" I stared at her.  
  
"NANI NO DA???" Sora smiled.  
  
"Well, you're a monk and Nuriko's a crossdresser so it'd be perfect right???" Suddenly her eyes got rather large and watery....  
  
"Pretty...Please?" I stared again and the words came...  
  
"Um, ok...no daaaaa...." Then Nuriko arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel:HEHEHEHEhe Cliffy!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! R&R! Mwah! 


	19. Chapter 19 Run,run, run as fast as you c...

Chapter 19 Run,run, run, as fast as you can!   
  
Angel:Review!Review!Review!   
  
Legolas:...Please? *smile*(fangirls swoon)  
  
Angel:*eyes dazed*O-okay...  
  
Legolas:*kissez*(fangirls growl)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Mememememe~  
  
Sora smiled before running Nuriko fast on her heels. Sora suddenly stopped and ducked sending Nuriko head over heals into the zen garden and Hotohori's advisors.  
  
"NURIKO SAN!!!What is the meaning of this??!!!" Nuriko blushed furiously and began to stammer but was rescued by Sora, who instead of fleeing took her friends elbow to stop her shaking.  
  
"Nuriko-san never in all my years have I seen you act so undisciplined!!!" Nuriko frowned glaring at Sora who smiled softly and winked.  
  
"Excuse me sirs, please forgive my dear friend...She meant no real harm, I take full responsability. It was completely and absolutely my fault that she interuppted you! Please forgive me..." Sora bowed politely and the two advisors stared at her.  
  
"Who are you??? Are you one of the Harem Women???! What are you doing here???" Sora smiled sweely and patted Nuriko's arm.  
  
"No dear sir I am..." Nuriko flashed a smile then.  
  
"Gentlemen may I introduce Lady Sora Gaurdian of Heaven, guide of the seishi... Also know as Tenshi by her friends... And sirs, she would like to apply to the Harem if that's not a problem???" Sora stared at Nuriko a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What??? No I-" The advisors cheered up considerably.  
  
"Why of course! Such a charming young lady would make a valuable addition to my lord's harem. Please, come this way." Sora squeaked at Nuriko who smiled mischeviously. Sora however whispered in Nuriko's ear.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU YOU BAKAYARO!!!!"  
  
"You're in the Harem SO MUCH it doesn't matter. Beside you can't be Queen of the Sakura Festival unless you're a Harem Lady!!! " Sora glowered.  
  
"It's better THAT WAY!!! I DON'T WANT-" Sora's annoyed whipers were interuppted by the advisor.  
  
"Now what's your full name???" Sora sat and began to answer questions till her resume was full. This is how it looked.  
  
Name: Tenshi Sora  
  
Birthday: August 9 (I dont know what YEAR!!!)  
  
Age when brought: 16(LIARS LIARS!!!)  
  
Age when left:----(She hasn't left yet!)  
  
Hair Color: Blonde(DUH!)  
  
Parentage: Tenshi Hiroki and Rin(Now thats a suprise)  
  
Eye Color:Blue  
  
Height:5'3 and 1/4"  
  
Weight: 105 lbs(SKINNY VERY SKINNY)  
  
Favorite Color:Baby Blue  
  
Favorite Food:ANY SUSHI  
  
Artistic Abilities: Drawing, Painting, Voice, Acting, Dance  
  
Realistic Abilities: Reads and writes. Mathmatician.  
  
Brought in by: Nuriko  
  
Occupation: Gaurdian of Heaven  
  
Signature:--------  
  
Sora glared at Nuriko before signing the Resume. Then the Advisor wrote out a contract.  
  
"It says after my job of being a Guardian is fufilled I will reside in the Harem...I don't want to." The advisor frowned.  
  
"It's the way it must be..." Sora sighed and signed it. She didn't know it would seal her fate.(Wahahahahaha this WILL be a suprise trust me!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel:I'm lazy and I want to try to update more so I'll do small chapters but more often Okay?  
  
Legolas:Pleae?*smile*(fangirls swoon) 


	20. Chapter 20 About this festival

Chapter 20 Now this Festival???  
  
Angel:Hihihihihi!!! I told you I'd update sooner HAhahahaha!!!  
  
Hotohori:I think they know Tenshi...  
  
Angel:Well..Okay then...Here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Memememememeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~  
  
After dinner that evening everything was set up and ready to go,Nuriko even agreed to go with Chichiri...Sora did give her the option of Tasuki though. Mitsukake was not going...Poor baby. Hotohori had agreed to the festival but was shocked by the Sakura Queen suggestion dreading that it would be a horrid courtesian. When Nuriko told him the woman had been selected, he had to say yes or no without knowing. Sora meanwhile was praying he said no...She's not a very lucky person and he said yes. Then Nuriko decided to add a little twist, Hotohori wouldn't know who it was until the night of the ceremony!!!(Mwhahahahaha)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~DAY 1~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~DAY 2~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~DAY 3~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I am too lazy to describe the last three days, nothing really happened...the duel between Sora and Hotohrori will come in next chappie as a really cool flashback OKAY???)   
  
~*~*Festival Preperations*~*~  
  
~~ME~~  
  
Everyone was preparing for the festival, Sora was letting Nuriko do her hair, make-up, and dress. Nuriko, 'herself', looked beautifu. She was dressed in a regal purple with green and yellow adornments Hotohori managed to wear his hair half down even with his crown and normal emperor robes. He had agreed to give a speech and then the Queen of the Sakura Festival would sing. Sora was NOT happy about that though...She hated public appearences. Nuriko had bribed her by agreeing to go with Chichiri... Sora did not want Chichiri to be alone. Tasuki however would go by himself despite the fact several girls at the palace had asked him. He refused them quite nicely, hmhmhmhmhm very odd.  
  
~Nuriko & Sora~  
  
"Nuri-chan. WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? I CAN NOT SEE!!!"Nuriko ignored Sora and continued humming to herself. Sora growled while Nuriko played with her hair thinking, no fair, NO fair, NO FAIR!!! Nuriko's thoughts:Hm...Buns or loops or...Naaaa...  
  
"Okay I'm done!" Sora shot up and nearly fell but Nuriko easily caught her and pulled her back up.  
  
"Careful, don't ruin that dress."Sora glared and walked careful walked to the mirror and stared. Her hair was almost al the way down...Two Sakura pins kept the sides back to reveal her earrings...Sora frowned.  
  
"It took you nearly 45 MINUTES to DO THAT!!!!" Nuriko smiled.  
  
"Well tried buns firts, then loops, and braids. However I didn't like them... Okay here's your crown."Sora rolled her eyes as Nuriko placed a crown of woven Sakura branches(flowers on them so it'd be pretty) on her head. Sora sighed.  
  
"Nuriko, do I HAVE to do this....?" Nuriko smiled.  
  
"Nope...But you will!"Sora fell over anime-style.  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
I'm ready...I think Sora was right...I DO look like a DUCK in these clothes...I wish this once I could wear normal clothes out... But I suppose whoever the Sakura Queen is will be dressed up too. Suzaku help me I DO NOT want to do this, for all I know the girl could be crazy, annoying, unintelligent, and hideous...ick. Suzaku, I just wanted to go with one girl and I let a whole group decide...That can't even pick the one I want...Tonight would be perfect to start something...ANYTHING...But I can't now...Because on what I bet will be the most romantic night of the year..I will be with someone I probably will dislike...Woe is me...  
  
~Chichiri~   
  
I have no idea why, but I agreed to go to this Festival. It does sound fun, but I wonder why Sora asked me to go with Nuriko...I honestly thought it would be the other way around. Nuriko would ask me to go with Sora...I much would have prefered that anyway...Oh well I'll have fun. Sora will get to go with Hotohori, she'll be fine...He'll be happy.  
  
~Mitsukake~  
  
.....Festival......Nope not going.................................  
  
~Tasuki~  
  
Damn. Women. No I don't want to go with you!!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME!!! I'LL go CRAZY if one more girl asks me!!! Just then this girl came aroungd the coprner interuppting my thoughts...  
  
"Um...Hello...I'm Andira, will you please go to the festival with me???"CRAZY.GOING CRAZY.CRAZY.CRAZy OvErLoaD!!!DING!DING!DING!  
  
"Sure,"I smiled at her offering an arm. HAVE I LOST MY MIND!!!??? I JUST SAID YES!!! TO A G-G-GIRL!!! /Tasuki dear of course you lost your mind you said so yourself!/ Oh...Yea...Okay then.  
  
"Shall we go?" Stil....AhHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHH!!!  
  
~Sora~  
  
Dress.Must.DIE! I glared at Nuriko, I should know better than to let her pick but noooo I am not that bright. The dress is pretty enought , baby blue with sakura flowers printed on it, dark blue band with silver and red lining, see through pink shawl, and my blue and silver jewlery. I remembered my chokers from so long ago and got one to give Nuriko who was escatic about how it would match all her clothes...yea...I headed to see Mits next and told him how I got it for hima while back, next chichiri who was maskless...  
  
"Chichiri?"I asked softly knocking on the door. Chichiri's hand edged for his mask but when he saw it was me he gave a soft smile,  
  
"Hai???" I came in and sat down.  
  
"Listen, I wanted you to know if you don't want to go with Nuriko you really shouldn't...I mean thank you for agreeing but..."Chichiri cut me off.  
  
"No, It's fine, we really would have gone together anyway being the only ones with out a date...Even Tasuki got one..."Sora smiled at the thought.  
  
"Well Okay Chiri-chan if you're sure, I won't get to see you till after the singing-thing but...Alright...I have to go see Tasuki..Okay...ja..."Chichiri smiled at me back I could feel it. That was far too strange for words, what is this feeling...Ugh feelings, who needs them to confuse me anymore...   
  
"Ja..." I headed to Tasuki and gave him the necklace, I eyed the girl he was with but said no more as I made my way to the carraige ready to go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Me~  
  
~*~* Sakura Festival *~*~  
  
The festival was decorated with appropiate pink, blue, and even pale yellow...To represent dawn. Everyone was happy to have somewhere to go and something to do, especially since it wasn't work. All the people who did booths and games were volunteers. Children were allowed of course though it really was a night for young couples. Three hours after sunset-around eight o clock- averyone gathered about the stage...Hotohori was led out decked in red, gold, and white. The people stared at him, particularly the woman. Hotohori smiled spotting Tasuki with a girl on his arm, as well as Nuriko and Chichiri...Where was Sora? She said she was going...Hotohori's smile faded a little as he began his speech..(I do NOT FEEL LIKE writing it, it would take a while) After he was done a carraige arrived throught the people, the had Sakura branches and shook them furiously with happy cheers.Whoever was in the carraige was impressing them...He had at least some hope. The door was opened at the stairs to the stage and he saw a head appear followed by an all too familiar body...  
  
"?...Sora...?"He managed to whisper his comment...How??? Sora smiled at him and turned to the people who cheered.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, How are you???"The people replied accordingly to Sora who was all smiles as she walked to Hotohori and curtsied. He took her hand and kissed it without another thought as he pulled her up. The people cheered again.  
  
"I would very much like to sing a song for you, If his Majesty does not mind???"Hotohori still shocked nodded, staring at Sora.  
  
  
  
"Yoru no sora ni kagayaku,  
  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
  
Nobara to onaji iro."  
  
Hotohori watched her his eyes and the crowds intent on her every move...(Hotohori's thoughts) Why is she here??She can't be part of the Harem...Can she...? Better yet...Is she...  
  
"Yasashii yoru ni  
  
Hitori utau uta  
  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte…" As Sora finished the song, cheers burst out of the people with a ferociousness that caused Sora to blush. Hotohori offered Sora his hand which she took, no questions asked and exited the steps. As soon as the crowd culd no longer see them, Sora sighed and leaned against the nearest thing, Hotohori... He looked down at Sora, leanning on his chest, in curiousity.  
  
"Daijbou???"Sora smiled and nodded not moving. Hotohori softly patted her back holding onto her with his free hand, the other occupied by hers.  
  
"Um...Sora...?" Sora looked up at him.  
  
"Hai???" Hotohori smiled, he doubted she couldn't look more innocent if she tried.  
  
"I' am very happy YOU are Queen of this whole affair...But...how? They said it was someone from the Harem? You aren't in th..."Sora smiled and started to talk.  
  
"A 'certain somebody' decided they wanted me in the Harem and told two of your lovely advisors, whom I had just charmed this 'certain somebody' out of trouble with, the advisors of course now thought I was perfect...And readily gave consent even though I am not of noble birth...They voted that afternoon and Ta-da...I won..." Sora's sarcasm did not go unnoticed and he was rather amused.  
  
"Basically Nuriko hinted to the very charmed advisors that you should be in the harem." Sora sighed, at last seperating herself from Hotohori.  
  
"Basically...I hate crowds..."Hotohori smiled.  
  
"They apparently love you..."Sora glared at him.  
  
"By the way... What song was that??"Sora smiled.  
  
"Yoru no Ute..." Sora hummed a little bit.  
  
"Oh by the way Snakey-chan. You still look like a duck even with your hair down..."Hotohori stared at Sora.  
  
"NANI?!!!" Sora laughed.  
  
"C'mon, I promised Nuriko and Chichiri we'd meet them..."Sora pulled on Hotohori's hand.(Yes she HAS been holding it the whole time.)This however resulted in Hotohori's almost tripping, he glared at his shoes and Sora looked at them.  
  
"Here, let's go get you some REAL shoes and dispose of that 'crown', then you won't look like a duck anymore..."  
  
"Did anyone tell you you are EXTREMELY blunt???" Sora paused.  
  
"Yes...Let's go handsome..."Hotohori stared at her...Handsome? Was that a compliment...???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel:NOW REVIEW!!! Look how long and pretty!!! PLZPLZPLZ!!!   
  
Hotohori:PLease? 


	21. Chapter 21 Music of the night: Part 1

Chapter 21 Music of the Night  
  
Angel:So it took me a while...SORRY!!! ITS good though I promise!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora~  
  
Hotohori changed quickly in his room while I leaned on the windows. He did look so much like a duck with those shoes but it was rather...cute, I'll admit. I sighed pulling the crown off my own head and stared at it.  
  
"Pretty..."I murmured to myself as the door creaked open. He looked much better now, I like his hair down, it's almost as long as mine... I smiled and stood up straight.  
  
"Much better,Snakey...I do believe your hair is almost as pretty as mine..." Hotohori frowned.  
  
"It is prettier than yours!"He replied somewhat spitefully. I giggled softly.  
  
"Whatever you say Narcissis, C'mon let's go!" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. Poor thing nearly toppled over.  
  
"Heheh, sorry!" I helped steady him and we were on our way. I twirled cheerfully looking at the sky.  
  
"Nuriko was right for once this WAS a great idea, thank you..."He smiled softly watching me.  
  
"I know...You're very happy tonight..."I sighed falling into step beside him.  
  
"Of course, I've decided not to be so sombre!"He smiled still, giving a soft chuckle.  
  
"Good for you Tenshi..."I actually felt my face heat up.  
  
"Why did you call me that???" He grinned.  
  
"Your the guardian of heaven aren't you? Besides you let the other Harem girls call you that...AND..."I waited hesitantly.  
  
"You call me SNAKEY for Suzaku's sake!" I laughed and twirled looking at the sky again studying the stars.  
  
"Pretty, pretty...Don't you think?" Hoto-chan smile and looked at me.  
  
"Yes..."Then he looked up...God what was he trying to do! This is so strange...I'm not used to attention like this...I mean Nakago, when he was having mood swings he would tell me things like that, but he just took them back later, I can't really see Hoto-chan doin the same thing...ANd Hoto-chan is a prissy peacock who compliments himself so I suppose it isn't all that strange...  
  
"Sooooo, what do you want to do first? I've never been to a festival before..."Hoto-chan smiled, a trickle of sweat on his scalp.  
  
"I haven't either..." We both sweatdropped and approached the grounds hesitantly.  
  
"SORA!!!Heika-SAma!!!" Nuriko sang running towards us, a slightly disgruntled Chichiri behind her. I smiled catching Nuriko before she would cause both Hoto-chan and me to fall over.  
  
"Nuri-chan be careful..." She just smiled squeezing me again.  
  
"C'mon, I want to dance!!!" She grabbed Chichiri and headed to the cleared space for dancing where a few odd couples weere indeed dancing. Hoto-chan smiled.  
  
"Shall we?" I offered my hand which he took,I expected him to just lead me onto the dance floor but to my suprise, he kissed it first.   
  
"My pleasure." He replied to my silently heated face. He led me to the dance floor and put one hand resting precisely on my waist and the other held my hand. I listened to the music and recognized it, I had taken dancing in Kotou...In order to appear for formal parties...With Nakago. I suppressed my shudder and looked at Hotohori who was still wearing that soft little smile that barely tugged the edges of his lips, in a sense it seemed incredibly like he was trying not to smile... He began, leading obviously, with the first five steps which I followed precisely. Hoto-chan smiled again this time a bright full one.  
  
"You've danced before..."It was a statement but I smiled anyway nodding, keeping my head level with his neck. We continued in the pattern, 1-2-3-4-5, 1-2-3,1-2-3-4-5, 4-5-1-, 1-2-3-4-5... Then the song ended, the other couples around us stared slightly. We apparently had completed a very difficult dance perfectly...together...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hoto~  
  
She smiled and kept her head straight ahead. It was probably better that way... Those eyes shocked me to an extreme extent...So much emotion, in such a stony face... Well for Tenshi anyway... She had grown into a type of happiness at least. That was a very good thing. We finished the dance and she tilted her head slightly to look at the other people who I knew were staring. Then she began to blush, I personally found a silly pleasure in her blushing. This would probably be maybe the third time she actually had, blushed I mean.  
  
"Hoto-chan, everyone's staring at us..." I smiled at her tilting her chin to look at me.  
  
"I know." She smiled then, to me the sun had risen and filled the entire world with it's brightness. I realised just how close we were and how my hand was still on her chin, while the other remained on her waist. I bent forward slowly to her glorious smile and, in a sudden change of mind, whispered in her ear.  
  
"They only see the two most beautiful people, dancing together...Why wouldn't they stare? Tenshi, ne?" I could feel her face heat up. Then the music started again, a faster one but much easier. I smiled and took her hand in mine and we began to dance again. The look on her face was all hapiness as we twirled and clapped with the song. Which ended with Tenshi's laughter released to the night sky above us.  
  
"I want to do something else now, otherwise my feet will never forgive me..." I smiled sweetly.  
  
"My own as well." She smiled then clapping her hands.  
  
"I want to do that!" She pointed to a game where you threw a ball to knock over tin pithcers for a prize.  
  
"My lady's command..." I took her hand and brought her over, I paid for the two balls.  
  
"Do you want to throw?" I offered politely. She just shook her head and smiled.  
  
"But you better win Hoto-chan! I want that pony!" She pointed to a large blue stuffed pony. I laughed and aimed with the first ball, I hit the three pitchers square in the middle. I asked for the blue pony. Sora smiled taking it from me and squeezed it. She then promptly squeezed me with only free arm. I smiled and ,somewhat akwardly, patted her head.  
  
"I'm sure Hikari will love it!" I blinked at her as we started walking again, her arm linked through mine. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"That's what I named my baby, Hikari... What do you think?" I stared at her then smiled.  
  
"A beautiful name, especially since I'm sure she'll be as pretty as her mother." She smiled softly.  
  
"Thanks..."   
  
"I don't feel like playing games, lets just walk..." She stated quietly. She headed towards the gardes, a living maze...Which I had memorized. We said nothing for a while we just walked, hours maybe I don't know, I admired the beauty surrounding me, not just the garden... Suddenly, I heard her words float onto the air around us as she spoke.  
  
"Snakey-chan...Hhotohori... Do...Do you think I have done right...? About the baby... I mean..." I looked at her carefully measuring her feelings, my own...and my words.   
  
"Tenshi-chan, Sora, I believe you have done what you can... This child, I do not belive, was made of your own free will. If...If I had been in the same situation as you, I would keep the child. She's yours, forever. Whether that is a good or bad thing I cannot say...But...I will always be here to help if you need me. And stand by your decisions, whatever they are. Unless they harm you, of course." She looked up at me then, with those huge tearing soulfull blue eyes, and without hesitation I curled my arms around her. I felt her sobbing against my chest but I did not speak, I waited. The stress was killing her, I realized this with a start. This child was tearing up her already scarred heart. She sniffed suddenly pulling away from me, a soft semi-smile residing on her face.  
  
"How come every time I talk to you, you make me cry?" I smiled at her.  
  
"My special talent, do you feel better?" She nodded absently wiping her face.  
  
"Good, come on let's go have a seat. This was supposed to be a happy occasion!" She smiled a little and I led her to a small pond in the garden, to rest on a small bench.  
  
"I wasn't sad Hoto-chan, I was happy." She sat down, I beside her. I stared at her a moment before laughing.  
  
"Well, you sure looked sad... I assumed it was because of me." She looked down before looking at me.  
  
"Iie, you never have upset me Snakey-chan..." I smiled.  
  
"That makes me very happy Sora..." She said nothing looking at the pond. We sat in silence once again, I watched as the moon began to sink so slowly. I watched as Sora's head tilted falling towards me, it paused only to land in my lap. I watched her even breathing and gently caressed her face, not even thinking clearly as the sun made its way into a Sakura Sky. I looked down at Sora lifting her into my arms. She blinked at me then turned her head.  
  
"Oh..." I smiled.  
  
"It's almost as beautiful as you..."  
  
~Sora~  
  
I stared at him, he couldn't mean that... Not like that... I realized just where I was, and just how comfortable it was. I looked at the sunrise once more. Then Hoto-chan leaned to speak in my ear.  
  
"I mean that Sora, in more ways then one." I leaned my heade into his chest, and for the first time, in my life at Konan...I relaxed, just enough to brush my lips on Hotohori's soft cheek, without worrying of being hurt.  
  
"...arigatou Hoto-chan..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the start of something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel: I hope you liked it! ROMANCE THERE!!! SEESEE SEE SEE SEE!!! Enjoy mwah! R&R! 


End file.
